The tears of Kaguya
by Porcelain.Memories
Summary: Having to conduct a complex investigation of paranormal activity going on in his friend s home, with a history shadowed by dark mysteries, Professor Jiraiya has a week to build a team of people with extrasensory perception to help him uncover its deepest secrets, but they must be aware, for 'Kaguya s tears' might hold a far bloodier secret than they would have anticipated.


**-CHAPTER I: Meet the team-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>-University of Essex-<strong>

* * *

><p>A stoic man, with impassive features and a strikingly unique color of his narrowed orbs, was crossing the large University halls, slipping past the roaming around students, with nonchalant big steps, a dark suit and a briefcase in one hand, not faltering until he came in front of the pale green office door he was looking for, taking in the name written on it, in golden letters.<p>

He confidently put a hand on the knob, opening the door and, not bothering to politely announce his presence at such an early hour of the morning, let himself inside, like the already populated space was his very own property. "...oh, Tsunade, you have brought me those file-"

He came across the person he was looking for, finding the goofy Professor with the same wide smile plastered all over his touched by the unmerciful passing time's signs face and the signature snow white messy hair, swimming through the files resting on his office desk, his astonishment quickly replaced by a welcoming friendly characteristic demeanor.

"I am sorry to disappoint you my old friend, for not being a dyed blonde with implants the size of Mount Everest."

"Holly hell, Orochimaru?! Oho, how much time has it been since we both graduated? Eight years? Nine?"

Next moment he knew, Orochimaru has found his right hand in a tight grip, shaken energetically by the one belonging to his college mate and self proclaimed best friend, a gesture he half heartedly returned, taking a seat. "How have you been, man?"

"Ten yeas if you make the add correctly, but that is ok. We all know you have never been famous for your intelligence."

"I see you still kept that acid remarks, after all this time. This is Orochimaru I know."

"And this friend of tours is here with business." Not even a trace of doubt washed Orochimaru's blank face when his amber eyes pierced his friend's olive ones. He had a lot of things to do and time was a valuable thing, hence the early unholy hour he made his presence known in Jirayia`s office.

"Always in such a rush. Why don't we meet tonight somewhere more...informal and reminisce about old good college times?"

"I am afraid time is something I can't afford to lose." Not even giving him time to suggest some outrageous place to make up for the lost time, Orochimaru lifted the leather suitcase he carried all the way, pulling it open and turning it around on the large desk, shoving it under his friend's confused eyes. "I will go straight to the point if you don't mind."

Jiraiya`s signature amused and hyperactive mood grew serious. He threw a quick glance at what was inside the suitcase.

"What the-" His eyes budget out of their sockets at the amount of cash beaming from the inside and his greedy and famous needs for materialistic things got the best of his character. "How much is in there? Have you robbed a banks and you need someone to hide you from the police? You know I have always been the one to respect the law. Especially after my last adventure in Mexico."

"This...is $100 000. I am giving it to you, in exchange for my request."

"Request? What kind of request? Don't tell me is problems with women. Because I have just published my latest book about successful make out tact-"

"It is not _that _area of your outrageous expertise I am interested in, Jiraiya. I need your acknowledge in _the other _equally ridiculous, but unexpectedly useful experience."

Orochimaru hissed the last words in a mocking way, not wanting to give the man in front of him, whose eyes were dancing upon the money like trying to mentally count them all, the false impression of some sort of credibility when it came to intangible and irrational things, science could not provide a reasonable explanation for.

"Supernatural?"

"Let's call it unconventional."

"If it makes you sleep better at night..."

"I am a rational man. I believe in this shit like I would entrust you with performing a brain surgery, but I am running out of time, patience and money. Especially the former. This is why I am here."

Jiraiya crossed his hands behind his back, turning around to face the window, taking in the partly covered in angry steel clouds, letting the wheels inside his skull work frantically, in search for a plausible explanation for his college mate's questionable offer.

"My best buddy in here came to me first time in the morning to laugh at my choice of career, then he unexpectedly seeks my help. This is getting interesting. Though, you basically said nothing about what exactly would you need me for. And why so much money?"

Being a man of few words, Orochimaru resumed in proving his point by taking out a large burgundy envelope he had inside his coat, his fanatical fingers working on the seal, opening it and pulling out a large sepia photo, tossing it on Jirayia`s desk, in a tired manner. "Have you ever heard of _Kaguya's tears_, Jiraiya?"

A rippling wave of astonishment made Jirayia`s pupils widen, when he took in the content of the photo.

He lifted it from his desk, holding it under his nose, as if trying to determine whether it was a real or a fake, like it truly mattered.. "Where did you get this?"

"Answer me."

"Of course. It is like Walhalla for all the ghost hunters all around the world."

"You mean all the lunatics for all around the world." Orochimaru felt the urge to make his point clear, establishing basic borders he was not willing to cross.

The reputed Professor simply shrugged once, trying to sound void of any offending impact. Inside, the hurricane unleashed like million thoughts and second guesses.

"There is solid proof of paranormal activity going on in there for ages, but no one managed to solve the riddle. That is because it has no current owner, so no one can simply venture inside and do a complete investigation."

"Well, this is the exact reason why I am here. I want you to do a full investigation on that house."

"You are kidding. Haven't you heard what I have just told you about it belonging to-"

"I have just inherited that damn house from a deceased grand-grand father of mine, that had no other living relatives and found it funny to make me the owner. It had many debts from unpaid taxes."

"No shit! Are you for real? You are the new owner?" Jirayia`s marveling didn't cease to amaze Orochimaru. The pale man with sharp, but delicate feminine features, resembling a serpent's, nodded once, in confirmation.

"I don't remember you having hearing problems. You got it pathologically?"

"Well...hold on a second. So you want me to go in your new home and look for spirits or paranormal occurrences? And you offer me one hundred thousand dollars for it?"

"In a way, yes. I am giving you the money for research purposes. Find yourself a professional team or whatever the heck you mentally deranged people are called and I want whatever is in there, occupying my place without paying rent, out in a week."

Jiraiya looked dumbfounded for the first time after their brief encounter that morning, disbelief present in the way his lips curled down.

Then, just as unexpectedly, he let out a full hearted throaty laugh, like he has heard the best joke ever. "Hahaha, a week? You want me to investigate a house with forty eight rooms, excluding the greenhouse and the surrounding land in a week, with a team I personally choose?"

"That is right. And if you finish it quicker, then it is all the better."

"I can't believe that from all the people, you would be that delusional Orochimaru. Do you possibly have any idea of how _much _time is that going to take? I need at least three months to find a willing team and prepare all the necessary equipmen-"

Orochimaru leaned in further into the leather chair, crossing his legs, raising a palm to stop his friend from his scientific explanations that didn't interest him in a bit. "Don't bother using modern technology. The others before you have failed miserably."

"Others? Did you hire other teams as well, before coming to me?"

"I did. But no one was able to come up with a rational explanation. In half an year, I have lost time, my damn nerves and $30000dollars on fairytales."

"And how are you so sure I am going to get it right where other colleagues of mine failed?"

The pale eyed man brought his palms together upon his face, closing his eyes briefly, revealing the subtle hint of violet makeup, providing the explanation he felt his friend and possible future associate deserved in exchange for his services.

"Ever since I have found out that I have inherited this shit I can't sell because of its bad reputation, I only had one thought in mind and that is to turn it into the most famous hotel in the country. The Gothic architecture is going to attract wedding or balls receptions, you know...luxury parties and stuff, like a magnet. But I can't do this since every loser out there thinks he is going to share his bedroom that cost a fortune to rent, with rotten smelling bodies, you get what I mean?"

"I see. But why a week?"

"Because by the end of January, a team of experts from the Local Council is going to have a look at it and give me the authorization to start the renovations. Also, the workers don't want to ho there because they heard some stupid stories without solid ground. I even have the cleaning team come twice a week, but they are gone as soon as night comes."

Jiraiya brought his bulky frame behind his office desk, consulting a green agenda, furrowing his eyebrows, while his meticulous irises scanned the schedule and the encircled with red pencil dates.

"So, to put it simply, you want me to get rid of whatever is haunting your house, just for you to impress the experts and get their approval."

"Have I mentioned the insurance company? It looks like thy have a policy against haunted homes. They don't deal with..._unconventional risks_."

"Is this what they have told you?"

"Not in such scientific terms. Yes."

"God, Orochimaru. I don't know what to say about this."

"Don't let me down, I don't have anyone else who is better and cheaper to go to."

"Should I feel insulted for that?"

"No. I meant the balance between the price and the quality of your work. You are the best, even I know that." He was fueling his friend's ego, Orochimaru was aware and he wouldn't refrain from such methods of subtle persuasion to get what he desperately needed from him.

"You see, not the part of investigation is the problem. Not even the short amount of time, though its is an impediment that I cannot neglect. The problem is the _team_."

"And what that problem might be?"

"To be blunt, I don't have a team. Not anymore at least." Jiraiya confessed earnestly, sipping the rest of his dark coffee. It already hot cold and he hated that, for it didn't provided him the false impression of energy boost.

"Don't tell me you have managed to get them killed or spirit possessed and you lost them all during some creepy investigation I don't want to hear about."

"No, jeez, how can you say that. No. They all left me, because I am eccentric. And some of them say I am nuts as Hell. Cam you imagine?"

"...yes? But...this is not a the point. With the money I gave you, there is enough for you to hire some people you deem worth enough to help you out."

"Well, for me to make it in time, I need to look among the civilians, which means, no former colleague from the branch in general. They avoid me and they seem to avoid that house as well. But where in the world am I supposed to find such people?" It was the truth and accordingly the Professor tried his best to put the temptation of the valuable green bills resting on his desk at the back of his reasoning, well aware of his chances to come up with a positive result.

"Why ask me? Spread the word online, for all I care. Tell them you pay them to stay a week there and find out what the problem is."

"You do realize I need people with skills and equipment right?"

Orochimaru scoffed visibly, not liking how the man in front of him didn't catch the meaning of the desperation he was trying his best to cover and convert into apathy. That was his last resort. "How should I know? You are the expert. If I could have ordered them online, I would have done it until now."

"You are insane."

"And you ate living with a bunch of ghosts, on Zog Planet

"Big deal. This world is full of people like us." Sensing that in a way, Jiraiya would not let him down, like he never did, Orochimaru stood up abruptly, zipping up his coat, heading towards the door.

"Just find the craziest one to follow you and you will be ok."

"But-"

"Call me as soon as you have found them. I will lead you all there. In your place, I would hurry up. His day has just began, which means six days and a half left for you."

His golden and viridian eyes lingered on Jirayia`s troubled looking features, before he nodded once, stepping aside to let a beautiful busty blonde slip past him, then he disappeared on the other side of the room, losing his tracks among the other people wandering through the halls.

Tsunade's keen eyes took in the mysterious man's general aura, the her mocha eyes flying on her colleague's face, who was sank depressively into the chair, banging his head on the desk.

"Who was that freak?"

His answer came muffled by the wooden hard surface, making the contents resting upon vibrate. "My best friend from college."

"Also a psychiatrist interested in those fairies and Boogie Man?"

"No. What you have just seen is a typical example of an indebted for bailiff." Tsunade eyed him and the files on the desk. "He is not quite your ordinary guy, though I would admit he was a genius in his school days. And now he left me with one hell of a case."

Tsunade took a glance upon the new objects decorating Jirayia`s office desk, seeing three photos turned upside down and an alien suit case that she knew it did not belong to Jiraiya. "This would explain the photos."

"And the suit case. Here. Have a look." Tsunade opened the leather suit case curiously, almost having a heart attack, her daze mirroring the one of her colleague one when he first saw the content.

"Holly macaroni! Is he a drug dealer? How much is in here anyways?"

"He wants us to find out of whatever is wrong with a house he inherited from a distant deceased relative and this is the payment for the job."

That got the full endowed woman's attention. She sensed it had to deal with his job. "A house? What house?"

"Kaguya's tears rings a bell?"

"...it can't be real! Are you serious?! You mean that house we have been trying to get the authorities' consent to investigate, for four freaking years?"

Her usually harsh voice came out as two octaves higher, almost making the tired Professor go deaf. He had his ears protected by his palms in a blink of an eye, out of reflex.

"Exactly that, my dear. And now we got our chance."

"So we have the case we waited for and a ton of money. What are we waiting for then?"

"I am afraid is not that simple, Tsunade. We can't do it with just equipment, like EVPs. We need help. You know what kind of help."

Her gaze softened, she too well aware of Jirayia`s already fragile and shaken reputation." I can contact our former team members if you wish."

"They are not going to come. Not after that Maya temple incident. We lost two members then. News travel fast."

"Those old hags from the Association of Paranormal Investigation and Unconventional Cases in London have found out about it. They badmouthed us."

"Tsk, I always hated those decrepit farts. They couldn't keep their freaking mouths shut."

"Either ways, without people to help, this case is already over, before it started. And we only have six more days to get the job done."

"Six days?! For real?! We cannot solve this in six days, Jiraiya, why haven't you told him that? The fastest case we have dealt with took us almost two months and that was because we had three extrasensory type people with us working for the CIA!"

Tsunade was everything a spoiled independent woman could be, but delusional she was not. She knew the job couldn't have been properly handled in such a short amount of time.

"I know. This is why I told you we can't do it without help."

"So? What is the plan, captain?"

"Except for taking all the money and the catch the first flight to Micronesia? None. My head is just as empty as your bottle of sake."

"Fucking great! We have $100000 dollars in front of us and all we can do is keeping them as furniture." She prompted her frame on the desk, folding her arms in front of her well endowed cheat, rubbing her chin, thinking hard at a possibility to help and get her hands on those money. "What if we put an online announcement?"

"He suggested something like this and I again find it plain dumb. Like you would find skilled people online, like you are looking for a wife on a chat room."

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a conservator, Jiraiya. Many people got famous online. Where do you go when you want to do shopping?"

Jiraiya shrugged once, brushing the thought aside, like he said an universal fact, making the blonde woman roll her eyes annoyed. "The local supermarket?"

"Only if you are sixty years old without a social life. Turn that computer on and let's find those people. Meanwhile, I have shopping to do."

Tsunade gave her colleague a wicked knowing smirk, tapping something on his computer, then turning her back o him, heading in the same direction as Orochimaru.

"Shopping? For what?"

"For the moment I get my share of those babies and fly to Miami. I need a new swimwear." She told him loudly, throwing the door open, screaming at some students that were skipping classes to move their asses to their respective courses, her harsh tone penetrating the then empty space.

"Crazy materialistic woman." Jirayia`s bored eyes lingered to the empty space Tsunade was occupying, rubbing the bridge of his nose, tiredly, taking a peek at the windows she has opened on his screen. There were three main sites for announces she suggested.

Shaking his head once in disbelief, wondering id he truly lost his mind, since he was following such a stupid advice, coming from mentally unstable people, Jirayia`s fingers were flying on the keys.

_**'Haunted house case. A team of investigators is needed. If you are an expert or have extrasensory perception, please send an email back on this address. Your pay is $8333 dollars.'**_

And he didn't even checked the content to see if it made sense, afraid he was going to reconsider his choice of methods, so as soon as the last word has been written, the Professor presses 'post', looking at the familiar green mark of confirmation. His insanity got public in the blink of an eye and Jiraiya was certain that his ex colleagues were going to ridicule him from then on at how desperate he was. Above his message, there was a lady who has lost a cat named Tora.

He leaned into the chair looking at the photos flashing before his eyes and the money, scraping his nape. He envisioned million reasons why it was so not going to work.

"Damn...this is crazy. No sane one is going to see this and email back."

* * *

><p><strong>-Liverpool. England-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Ino, get your ass down and help me with this delivery!"<em>

"I can't mom! I busy!" A stunning platinum blonde was sinking into her pink comfy sofa, intently working on her perfectly executed French manicure, while her attention was divided between her nails and the phone she was holding between her left ear and shoulder. "Like I have said, Linda, she was so full of herself at the party and he was not even interested! Yeah, he was royally flirting with the waiter, everyone saw it!"

_"Inoooo!"_

"Hold on a sec..._mooom_ I told you I am busy working on a project, so atop screaming, I can't focus! Damn it! Sorry, where were we? Ah yeah, the party...no! Really?! Oh I wanna see."

As quickly as a hungry feline, the young Yamanaka heiress pulled her pad out of her bag and worked on her password, turning it on.

"What? On the email? Wait a second...look at all this spam, isn't it some anti spam or something?! Hear this...grow your boobs...make your belly look smaller...how to save your relationship if you are the obsessive and jealous type...we are looking for extrasensory type people...buy the best carpets from the entire Orien-...huh?! Extrasensory people?! The hell?"

A pair of precise eyebrows furrowed in disbelief when she got the meaning of the content. It was not quite the message she would have expected at such an early hour of the morning. Usually, she only got mails from the design magazines or gossip news about hot celebrities, not stuff that only total nerds or complete freaks got_. "Ino?"_ A slightly worried impatient voice graced her hearing, coming from the other side of the line.

"Linda, I am calling you back in five minutes, ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"Let's see...paranormal team is needed for...haunted house...bla bla research...one week...$8333 dollars each member taking part in the investigation..." Some very good ideas started to root inside the azure eyed lady's mind, all of them drifting into the same direction.

She wanted out! But the prospect of spending a week into an old house, that probably didn't have proper lightning or indoor plumbing, in the company of alien's hunters was not getting to her. "Hm...this is ridicu-"

_"INO! If you don't come here, I am cutting down your allowance for three months and no car or credit card for you, young lady!"_

"Fuck...that bitch!" With the tablet still in her hands, Ino threw her half naked body on the silk mattress of her king sized bad, burying her face into the purple pillow, muffling an annoyed scream. She had enough.

"A week away from my nagging mom...and more that $8000 dollars for doing barely anything...DEAL!" It took her expert trained fingers one minute to fill in her personal required information and send a reply to the address of the weird email, letting a hand rest on her eyes, waiting impatiently for a reply.

Anything to disappear from her nagging mother's sight, even for seven days. It was still good.

"I hope I am not the only one this desperate."

A familiar beep interrupted her train of thoughts. Quickly, the blonde answered her phone, with a newfound determination and enjoyment visible in her more energetically tone.

"Linda? Guess what? I going to Essex. Yeah, it is in London. No, I am not running from home again. No, I don't plan to get married again with an officer from the navy. What?! No, I am not stalking any crazy rock lead guitarist!" She listened while packing her things. "I was seventeen, for God's sake and he was drunk! What was I supposed to do, asking my mom for her consent?" scoffing at her attires. "Linda...what would you wear if you wear in order to not upset already troubled ghosts?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Lincoln, England-<strong>

* * *

><p>"It has been three months since you have paid the rent, Sakura and I am not allowing you anymore days in here without you paying me those $400 dollars and the interest!"<p>

A middle aged woman, with full curves and a loud mouth was climbing the stairs of the building she was owning, in the deprived neighborhood, meant for the poorest people to live in, that could afford the low taxes, chasing a very agile pastel rosy haired young lady, screaming at the top of her lungs, trying in vain to catch up with her.

"I told you I am going to pay you as soon as I get my salary!"

"This is what you have said for the past ninety days! Do you think I am stupid?"

Already having the keys into her frantically fingers, Sakura shoved the key into the knob, turned it once and entered the confinement of the sole room she owned, feeling a throbbing headache making its way to her sweaty temples

. Her landlord was right on her tail, coming to rest on her doorframe, with the same unfriendly and impolite remarks she was always welcoming her. "I had to pay the loan from the bank as well! They threatened to take my car if I haven't! I told you I am going to pay you in time...starting with the next month."

"Sakura, I am not going anywhere until you pay! Do you hear me?!" The said forest green eyed lady didn't even pay attention anymore.

She threw her white lab coat on her yellow sofa, rolling her eyes once at the said still shouting out loud woman, pointing her finger in the opposite direction, to the hall.

"If you don't leave my home, I am calling the police!"

"I am the one that is going to sue you for not paying me the money! You wait and see!"

"Do that and I am going to tell the others how you charge us twice the price! Fucking witch...argh!" Not even waiting for a reply, Sakura marched towards the stunned woman, shutting the door right in her face, brushing her fingers through her untied pink tresses, throwing the high heels she wore in the corners of her room.

"Why in the world am I so poor?! Damn my foster family for robbing me...fuckers...I hope they rot in Hell."

It was a situation she grew used to, especially when she came from a night shift, so, too tired to even argue with her unfair fate, Sakura removed the clothes she wore from her slim curvy body, heading to the shower, after she turned on her computer and pressed the voice mail button on her phone.

God only knew how, by some miracle, she was going to get back what she has been robbed off and escape that beggar life.

Five minutes later, a soaked emerald eyed woman emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a white towel that hugged her frame, taking a look at the amount of envelopes and bills that were resting on her coffee table

"Heh...there is no end to this! This is modern slavery! Electricity...bank...bank...bank account $2,6 dollars. This is all I own...and it is not even enough to buy chewing gum...fuck..."

Rubbing her damp locks with the towel, drying it up, Sakura threw a glance at the online jobs offers, finding it appropriate for her to take a part time job, except the one of a doctor, because she barely had money to live, giving all the debts she had, courtesy of her foster family.

"Part time jobs...part time jobs..." Of course she would only look at the ones that had night shifts and even though she knew she was going to be dead tired, she had no choice. It was that or become a full time beggar. "Fast food...this doesn't sound bad. A cashier lady or a waiter...they have uniforms...is that a chicken that girl has on her head?! Oh hell no, that is too humiliating, maybe some patient of mine is going to see me and laugh at my misfortune. No way!"

She decided to use filters to not encounter anymore disturbing working places and, in the meantime, the pink haired lady headed towards her kitchen, opening up her fridge, grabbing the tomato juice and a bag of nachos. Coming back into the room, she let her viridian curious orbs scan the results.

"Three results…let's see what my fate is going to be..." She scrolled down the pages, scowling at the results she got. Nothing seemed appealing. "Security guard for a night club…no…pole dancer in a night club…I have the body but fuck no…we are looking for people with extrasensory ability to help…what the heck…"

The ridicule of the content determined Sakura to click on the page and open the announcement. Her eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?! Someone actually looks for…a psychic?!"

A full hearted hysterical laughter filled the solitude of her home, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She had a hand on her tummy, almost chocking on nachos. That until she saw the amount of money the job offered. She stopped laughing.

"Holly shit! $8333 dollars for just spending a mini holiday, along with other weirdoes like me?! Bills...rent...no annoying landlord to bitch at me all the time...and I can afford that lipstick I have seen and costs twice my salary..."

There was no trace of hesitation in the way she composed a small CV with her basic information, darting to the window, opening it and shouting down at the same landlord that was threatening a college boy that lived on the second floor with suing him for parking his car on her spot, waiving at her, screaming dreamy: "Essex, here I come! Ms. Evans, I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Manchester, England-<strong>

* * *

><p>Rembrandt music playing on the background was creating a peaceful exquisite atmosphere in the large atelier. An artist was sitting in front of an easel, while his hands were flying on the blank canvas, covering it in colors, making imagination come to life .<p>

That until his phone suddenly called. Looking at the ID of the caller, the painter got the confirmation that the other interlocutor would keep on bothering him, so his only option was to listen to the rambling that was going to follow. There went his inspiration. "Hello?"

"_Dude, whattzup? Have I interrupted something…important?"_

"Quit the blabber, I am in the middle of creating the next Mona Lisa. Only, this one is born after the Dinosaur's Era."

"…_sounds like fun. Anyways, I have something that might interest you."_ He was more moaning than talking and the man had troubles in forming a coherent sentence or articulate words. Sai quickly got an idea of whatever was happening to his friend. That one was always drunk, like it was his normal state of mind.

"Is it about art? Cos if it isn't-"

"_Relax. This is my and the normal people's definition of fun."_

"You didn't manage to get me curious enough, sorry. I am hanging up-"

"_No, wait, actually it is serious. I know this is one of your hobbies as well. That…how the fuck do you call that shit you do with that…tablet for blind people…you know what I am talking about!" _

A pair of ink eyes rolled until they hit the back of his head at the things coming from his friend's mouth.

He was always the one to make fun of his hobbies, as if he was the most normal one among the two. He had a distillery in the basement, for Heaven's sake. "…you mean an Ouija tablet? This is called spiritism session, you know?"

"_You know I prefer the term mentally deranged, but I guess it is ok to call it like that among you…people. Anyways, where was I?"_

"Judging from all the drinks you have had? In your way to either home or rehab."

"_No wait…oh yeah, that. So I have seen this thing on the internet, while I was looking for that new arcade in town and it looks like there is this person that wants a team of freaks with pale skin and no social life, to get together and go get rid of angry spirits haunting his ass, probably because he owns them money. You know how this world works: if you don't pay your debts, they will haunt you forever."_

Oh, he got an idea of a possible new shade of light blue he could use for the sky. Incredible how many good ideas an artist could get from trying to focus on something else and ignore people with talent. "Still not interested, sorry. Besides, it comes from you. Who knows if it isn't some commercial for a new alcoholic drink you had."

But that man was persistent and tried to be persuasive. And surprisingly enough, he sounded serious. That was the reason why Sai hasn't hung up on him.

"_I have sent you an email with the link, like the great friend I am. See for yourself. I just don't know man…you should give it a try. Maybe find yourself a woman or something. I am worried for your love life and I even start to question your sexual orientation."_

Leaving the brush down, Sai pulled out his phone and accessed his inbox, already feeling like regretting his decision. His friend only sent him the most ridiculous messages one could thought about, and they were usually about people making fool of themselves or chats full of women.

Nonetheless, the content of that forwarded message didn't belong to the aforementioned category, "This is weird."

"_I know, this is why I sent it to you. And look at all that money!"_

"I know. I can buy those brushes and paint I dreamt of." Who said artists were necessary rich people? Computers and games were taking over the universe. Paints and brushes were only associated with photo manipulation programs.

"_I was thinking of a Caribbean holiday with your best buddy that told you about this and a lot of hot chicks, but I guess it works this way as well."_

"Essex? This is not so far from here, actually. Hm…that is one of the top haunted cities in England." He furrowed his eyebrows, while his mind was intently working.

"_What are you waiting for?! Go sign up, get money for doing nothing, and come back to celebrate. I mean…it is $8000 dollars man, how often does such a chance arises? Besides, isn't your younger sister at the boarding school and needs her tuitions to be paid by the end of the trimester?"_

He hit a sore spot with that one. Sai only got one sister that he truly loved and wanted to offer her the best, especially after he has became her legal guardian after their parent's death, so he kind of needed as much money as possible. "Yes, indeed…"

"_Then go for it. Besides…what could really happen? It is not like those things are real, aren't they?"_

He didn't answer at that one, choosing to mumble a quick _'I will call you'_, feeling a familiar rapid bolt of lightning hitting the back of his skull, urging him to grip the brush that was resting on the table, looking at the unfinished portrait he was working at.

Taking the first available canvas he saw, Sai shut his eyes, letting his inner do the job and the unstoppable visions to take over his right hand that was lifted towards the easel.

The painting quickly caught the shape of a large mansion, with a troubled history and a bloody secret…

* * *

><p><strong>-Edinburgh, Scotland-<strong>

* * *

><p>A spacious library, filled with numerous golden hard covered books, containing thousands of ancient texts and historical proofs, found two enthusiastic occupants, doing their morning research.<p>

"And hear this out, Hinata. Forty cases of demon possession and poltergeist manifestation in two weeks and all of them were underage teenagers, between 15 and 17 years old. Can you believe it?"

A handsome pale eyed mocha haired man in his twenties addressed to an equally lavender eyed delicate lady, who was resting on the large office desk, studying some scrolls, catching her attention.

She pushed her ivory framed glasses up her nose with her index digit, marveling at the newfound information. "W-Wow, it t-truly does sound like an unbelievable case, Neji. Has anyone investigated the matter?"

"There were some small amateur teams that were hungry for a good campfire story, but nothing serious. They got a good scare thought. You know how those ancient Presbyterian cemeteriescould be like, in terms of old tombs and unusual style."

"Yes, I agree, but you know what the stories told about it." Hinata stood up, taking her tablet and some files she was writing, coming to rest beside her cousin, near the window.

"Hear this. If you knock two times on this voodoo priest's tomb, like you would normally knock on the door and ask for permission to enter, it says that the Devil himself is going to show up and answer you."

"Fascinating! What about that decapitated Ambassador, whose head has never been found and he lacked his left hand and his right leg, that is supposed to have sworn revenge on the ones that murdered him and incinerated his home, with his family inside?"

"There are many photos made by youngsters courageous enough to venture in there at night and stir his spirit to show up. Some even provoked him. Two days after, they were all in the mental hospital, suffering from panic attacks and anxiety. There was an isolate case of poltergeist as well. Here. A fifteen years old girl, who only lived with a distant relative. She is said to have tried to commit suicide for four times, but she has been miraculously saved in the last moment."

Neji shrugged once, throwing a glance down the crowded street and the traffic jams. He loathed that city for not having the peace he was craving for. "She got lucky."

"I-I wouldn't call it lucky. More like...she has been kept alive on purpose to suffer the consequences of her actions."

"People should be more aware of the other side and the things they don't understand."

A small knock on the door interrupted their intense conversation, revealing a neatly clad in black and white suit family butler, with a silver tray of food and steaming English dark tea, bowing once at the cousins, politely. "I am sorry to interrupt. Here is the milk, the eggs and bacon and the black tea."

"Thank you Alfred. You may leave."

"Actually...I have come across of an interesting information that I am sure you two are going to find captivating."

On the tray he has just laid down on the office desk, the butler has placed a printed copy of Jirayia`s offer, handing it to an expectant Neji. He and Hinata were already all ears, expecting a mind blowing case they should follow and feed their paranormal addiction.

"What kind of information?"

"This has been posted from Essex this morning on the sites you use to take your information from. Have a look."

Neji placed a hand under his chin, scanning the content of the message in front of his lavender eyes, while his sharp mind was running through all the names of the important people he knew. "Jiraiya? The name sounds familiar."

"H-He is that famous parapsychologist from the Essex University. He wrote many books about paranormal and psychic phenomena, including the one about clairvoyance and near-death experiences."

Hinata quickly explained, she too having a vast knowledge of the most prolific experts in the field of paranormal activity and research. She took a hold of her own cup of tea, sipping it elegantly.

"You're right. That pervert." He got a pair of looking offended and reproaching eyes from his cousin and his butler, which he brushed away casually with a flip of his right hand. "What? Everyone knows about passion for women and trilogy of make out tactics."

"Have you read them?" The butler, an old family friend as well, smartly challenged.

Lavender eyes shot open like he has been witnessing the Devil roaming freely in broad daylight, in search for the questionable books. "What? No! Like hell I will take advices from that man. Some say he is…nuts."

"He is not insane, he is very smart." Hinata tried to reason.

"Insanity goes hand in hand with the genius." Quickly working on his laptop, Neji smirked at the contents he found relevant about the Professor that was their main topic of argument, turning it around to the other occupants of the library, crossing his hands over his chest, feeling victorious because of successfully proving his point. "You have your proof. He lost two people. He is not the one to be trusted."

"I will take my leave then. Excuse me." The butler excused himself, exiting the spacious filled with rare books, leaving Neji and Hinata behind to dig into the case further. He knew they were going to take the first plane to Essex the moment 'supernatural' has been slipped into the conversation.

"I-I say we should go and check that house. M-Maybe we are going to find what the others could not."

"I don't know what to say about this, Hinata. It looks…I cannot bring myself to trust this man and his intuition. What if we get killed as well?"

"What could possibly happen in a house? It is not like we go into the Jungle."

"…" Actually, she had a valid point, Neji would admit and it was not like he was not interested in the possibility of exploring such a wanted territory, but there was another nagging reasoning that was knocking at the gates of his alertness and he couldn't just shove it away into the confinements of his mind and pretend it didn't happen. It was not his usually cautious style.

"You know what happened. He is not going to find help from the others. W-We might be the only one to help him." Oh, she did those puppy eyes and the cute pout she never get rid of ever since she was a small little girl running around with her Teddy Bear in her hands and Neji already felt his resolve crumble.

"Leave the philanthropy for other purposes, Hinata. We should consider it once more."

"You do that, while I am going to send him my contact details. I am not forcing you to do so." Inwardly smiling at her victory, Hinata took a butter biscuit from the tray, munching it, while her digits were working on the reply.

A loud forced sigh came from her side, belonging to one defeated older Hyuga cousin. He slapped his forehead once, rubbing his temples. "Put mine as well. I cannot leave you alone in this. Hiashi is going to skin me alive if I do so."

"Hehe, sorry. We are in this together."

"I…have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p><strong>-Belfast, Northern Ireland-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here Akamaru, catch this one!" A big, furry white dog took a spectacular lap, successfully catching the Frisbee thrown towards him, landing gracefully back on the grass, barking once at his master.<p>

Kiba lowered his body until they were face to face, taking the object from his obedient pet, patting his head, grinning at him.

They were best friends since forever and Kiba always treated his dog more like a person than an animal, getting a positive feedback. "Good boy. Now try to catch it one more time." He repeated the action, throwing the Frisbee once more, seeing his dog darting towards the flying object.

A lour energetically voice interrupted his dog-master moment, making him flinch. Not again…"Kiba! Are you here?"

"Hana?"

A beautiful athlete tall woman, with similar features as Kiba`s, approached her brother casually, placing a sheet of paper in front of him, eying the dazed boy expectantly. "How's that? Do you feel in for a good adventure?"

It took Kiba three seconds to let out a snort, placing the paper back onto her hands. "A haunted house? Really sis?! You know what I think about this people…besides, ghosts or spirits or whatever is _so_ not real. Waste of my damn time."

"Could be. But have you seen that sum? Quite the deal, huh?"

"…I don't need that money. Plus, I need to train Akamaru for our next mission. I don't think my boss is going to allow me to skip from work that long."

"…you are on holiday, so don't try to fool me."

"How would you kno…wait…don't tell me you seduced him into telling you!" Horror washed Kiba`s dumbfounded face at the prospect of his relative flirting with his boss, just to make his life even more miserable, because that was his sister's number one hobby and she was working intently on it 24/7, much to his dread. He pointed his index accusingly towards a smirking sister.

Hana has just laughed at how cute her grown up younger brother looked like, never giving up considering him to be still a small child, with many dreams and a not so brilliant mind. "I should be the one to be bothered, mind telling you. Why didn't you tell me he was that hot?"

"You flirt with my boss?! I am doomed."

"Not flirt…is called persuasion. And he gave you the approval."

"B-But-"

"No buts. Take it as a good training for you and Akamaru, as a team. Now go sniff some ghosts and make me proud." Casually, like she was discussing weather, Hana turned her back on Kiba, heading back into their home, shouting out at a troubled rooted in place man, making him rub his starting to sweat nape.

That woman was unstoppable and she couldn't take a no for an answer. She has always been dominant and demanding and it was no wonder she was still alone…well…she _was_ alone. His boss was equally demented. "I booked you the fastest flight. In fact, you have the plane in two hours."

"What?!"

"I already packed your stuff. Don't let me down. He expects news."

"Hana! Wait…fuck!" Kiba marched towards his home, where his sister has emerged from to give him the not so great news about another eccentric idea that has crossed her mind, with Akamaru following him suit. He went through all the curses in all the language he knew, knowing that he had to move his ass if he wanted to make it in time to the airport and catch his flight. God only knew what expected him if he missed it. _"Jiraiya…Essex…this sounds like shit."_

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> **Hereford, England-**

* * *

><p>"Here you go." Almond eyes were focusing on the shot she was giving to the big sedated snake that was resting on her table, nodding once when she got the job done, smiling politely at the looking worried owner.<p>

"Don't worry, I got him sedated. He will not be able to move for two hours, and his appetite will only come in two days. Apart from this, he might get a bit disoriented, but he is going to be fine."

"Thank you doctor Asahi. What about the lack of sleep and the venom?"

"I removed most of it, so you do not have to worry about this. Even if it manages to bite you, you will get a minor infection at most, but nothing life threatening. As for the sleep, I will write you a receipt. Something cheap but it works just fine. I don't want him to become too hyperactive."

"I understand. Show me how to properly administrate it as well. I am quite new to this, you know? My first pet, hehe."

Ten Ten fought the urge to roll her eyes at the woman's unjustified distressed state about a snake's health condition, while, in her mind, people were starving all around the globe and they got no one's attention, but she didn't want to lose them as clients. They were her food and shelter providers after all.

"Well, normal people usually get a golden fish or a guinea pig, but I think a Python is fine as well. The Africans worship them…_they are the ones that shove bones down their noses and pierce their lips, but this is all right_…"

Removing her white gloves, the beautiful chocolate haired woman shook the hand of the much smaller young lady in front of her, who was having the snake resting on her hands, holding the head as she has been instructed.

"Thank you once again doctor. Hear that Bonnie? Everything is going to be just fine. Say bye to the cool doctor. Bye doctor." She even shook the tail of the snake towards a looking disgusted vet, who tried her very best to keep her normal reactions into a leash and not reveal her inner thoughts over the matter. In her opinion, the one that needed medical attention was the owner, not the snake.

She exhaled deeply when she saw the aspiring vet emerging from the pharmacy, shaking her head in disbelief, following the silhouette of the client, all the while she got into her sports car, kissed the head of the sleeping snake and lost her way into the crowded streets of their city.

"Phuh…fuck do I hate snakes! What the heck is wrong with people nowadays?! Raising a Python in a 45 square meters flat, along with two cats and four stray dogs. I wonder how she manages to still have all her fingers intact."

"I am amazed the snake hasn't eaten one of them by now."

"Yeah, you are right." Ten Ten made a brief pause into her rambling, nibbling her lower lip, prompting her body over the sink, looking at the door like it was a gold digger. "Will you please shut the door and put on the sight that we have closed earlier today?"

"Tired?"

"Worn out. The Amazonian Jungle hasn't tired me this much. I guess whoever said people are worse than wild animals knew what he was talking about."

"That, or his wife was having an obsessive mania with serpents."

"Don't spell that word into my clinic, I will get nightmares." The woman with a fancy hairstyle rubbed her blood shoot chestnut eyes with the back of her hands, in a lazy manner, feeling her head throb and her blood pulsate more adrenaline than usual. Maybe she overdid it with the caffeine. "Damn!"

"Ten Ten, it is not my place to judge, but how about taking some days to rest?"

"Rest? As in…a holiday? I have just returned from-"

Konohamaru interrupted his tutor, sensing that she was not quite focusing on the topic, since it took Ten Ten two times the usual time to understand his point of view. They usually had a smooth communication and got along pretty well.

"No, I don't mean break, as in volunteering for Green Peace. I mean a real one. Where you can relax and…I don't know…work on your…_skills_?"

"Skills?"

"…You know…with your premonitions."

"Well, you know I haven't had a good dream in few months. And last time I have seen something, was me getting fined for illegal parking. Like I would have seen it was reserved for the judges from the Tribunal."

"Actually, I think it has to do with the fact that you don't have some other people like you to share the experiences with. I know about this just because you have been drunk enough to tell me."

"And you have sworn not to tell anybody. Remember, you own me your free internship Konohamaru. When you are going to become a famous vet and steal my lunatic clients and their outrageous pets, it is me you are going to thank."

"That is for sure. But what I want to say, is that I have found an opportunity for you. Here, check this out. Someone has forwarded this message to me this morning."

Exhaling once to prove her mild interest, Ten Ten took the copy of the email, letting her chocolate eyes go through the content once, laughing hysterically at what she has been handed.

"What is this? Some group therapy for freaks? So you _do _think I am crazy? Or are you trying to trick me into getting outside, and then some gorillas with tranquilizers are going to shove me down to an ambulance and deliver me to the mental hospital. Wow, I like the way you think Konohamaru. Truly my favorite student."

The younger boy shook his head apologetically, waiving his hands at her, not wanting to offend his teacher. It was the last thing he had in mind. She was worn out, everyone could see, so he only considered her best interest when he came up with the suggestion.

"No, this is not what I meant. I knew you would not just go to some deserted beach, enjoy a coconut cocktail and lay on the sun lounger all day. It is not your style." The aspiring vet turned around ashamed, while Ten Ten boldly pulled her blouse over her fit body, to change clothes, not bothered with modesty. She was a doctor after all.

"C'mon, don't pretend, I know you peek every time I change. Don't think this lady here is blind as well. Besides, you know me. But seriously, going to check on a haunted home? It sounds…"

"Appealing?"

"Mind cracking."

"Why not give it a try? Besides…think about what you could do with the money." Konohamaru shot back, silently pointing out at all the future plans Ten Ten had involving her small clinic and a possible additional building she has been rambling about ever since her clients were flooding at her door step.

The vet planted her hands down her hips, eying him in disbelief. Something about his innocence and his inexperienced posture as an intern was amusing her to no end, because it reminded so much of her past self that it was ridiculous. "So you think I am materialistic, don't you?"

"We need new instruments. Didn't you say something about wanting to build another surgery room and higher two nurses to help you out?"

"That is true."

"So…if you deduct the transportation, because I imagine they are giving you food and provide accommodation, you are till going to have enough to afford all of that."

The boy had a point, Ten Ten was not the one to ignore facts, in was in her blood as a medic after all, so she let her mind work on all the pros and cons of such an opportunity, finding a balance between the things she could have gained at the end of that mini holiday and all the flaws she has found at a first glance.

Even though the opportunity was one to die for, there were many details that were lacking so she couldn't get a general idea over what exactly such an experience would entitle. "Give up medicine and become a politician. You have the skill to manipulate people into doing dumb things."

"So are you going to do it?" Konohamaru asked expectantly, winking at the pair of chestnut rolling eyes, following his mentor up the stairs.

"Didn't you say I need a holiday?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Now you hesitate? Why? Am I going to die or something? Oh, I get it. You want to see if I did my last will and if you are in it. Well big disappointment for you there boy, because I will not leave this clinic to you."

It was not that she didn't like that boy's way of thinking and his talent was not something to overlook, but Ten Ten couldn't resist the idea of mocking him for his passion for money and fame, in a short amount of time.

She already had a mini list of things to stuff into her bag. She was not the one to carry half of her wardrobe when she went on holiday.

"This is not what I wanted to…"

"I will leave it to the woman that brought those Tarantulas, last week. Book me a flight to Essex. And this time…try not to get me one at Business class. I don't want any damn child to throw up on my new shoes…thrice."

"I told you before Ten Ten, it was the only available place."

"Excuses excuses…you men are all good at it. I do hope I am going to find at least on responsible spirit in there, either ways this is an even bigger waste of my time, than curing a suffering from indigestion snake."

* * *

><p><strong>-Liverpool, England-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Uchiha, do you really think that this style and shape is the best to choose for the bridge, considering the speed of the currents that come from the Gulf and the annual flooding?"<p>

An audible exhale in exasperation coming from a dark haired man and a short brush through his messy locks was a solid proof of the tiredness and annoyance washing through his system and his colleague just couldn't get the job done properly.

Nothing was worse for Sasuke than a team of incompetent architects that were always questioning his plans and decisions, albeit he was the head of the project, even though they always got it wrong in the end, but the mere prospect of him having to redo all the sketches and sums was sending jolts of dread down his spine.

"Stop fucking asking me this every five seconds and show me the original plan of the former bridge. I don't want this to collapse in broad daylight, when the traffic is the heaviest and have the Prime Minister on my head."

"Here. Though I am not sure about your choice of shape. Why does it look like a…what would that be?"

Was his colleague-subordinate frowning at his perfectly executed mini version of the magnificent construction he had envisioned? Sasuke was doing his best not to punch his face, send him into a three months coma and finish by himself.

God he loathed all of them with burning passion, and their stupidity was contagious, because apparently all of them were suffering from the syndrome.

"A hawk's wing." In his genius mind, the Uchiha expected the man that was eying him like he grew a tail and a pink horn like an unicorn's, to catch the meaning of his words, through that simple explanation, but no such luck, so he took his time to roll his eyes and shake his head once in disbelief, before he proved his point.

"For the stability. When the wind hits it sides, most of the impact's force is going to be absorbed and the bridge is not going to fall down. Simple."

"I believe we should have done it the traditional way."

"That imbecile before me did it the traditional way. And now his work place consists in four walls, bars instead of doors and a searching for fun cell mate. It does sound appealing."

"You are crazy. This is not going to work." Was the brown haired man's deep conclusion, much to Sasuke`s disbelief.

He felt the need of caffeine into his blood grow with every passing second spent in the vicinity of nagging imbeciles, more than he felt the urge of air to oxygenate his lungs, so she decided to put an end to the ridiculous and unnecessary debate and go find the much needed dark liquid.

Maybe he would find the strength to resist two more hours, according to the clock ticking on the wall, then he could go home and punch something that wouldn't throw him in jail or home arrest.

"And you are taking too much." His deep voice echoed through the vast office room covered in soundproof glass-his own creation-not letting any room for interpretation. He was the boss there, so he did whatever the heck he wanted. "I am going downstairs to buy some coffee. That, or I am going to do some damage."

His colleague decided to be funny and play it cool, like the lack of imagination and talent was not a flaw he should intently work on to improve.

Instead, he was even treating the dark haired Uchiha like they were friends. That notion didn't exist in his boss` vocabulary. "I want one too! A black one!"

"Not until you get those measurements right."

Not even paying attention to his steps, or if there were people to avoid, Sasuke had his onyx eyes set on his tablet, reading the news and his emails, sorting them out, meaning deleting most of them.

"Let's see how my competition is doing…" While he was busy scrolling down the news section and the announcements on the most popular engines, he felt a warm much smaller body collide with his hard rock one and he would have almost not realize the insignificant incident, if the owner of the moving object wouldn't have possessed a loud cheerful mouth.

He promptly decided to shove her away, the moment he cast his eyes on her and her more than inappropriate attire. "Hey, watch it!"

"Oh, sorry, I haven't seen you." The woman said in a fake apologetically tone, which wanted to be a combination between seductive innocent and subtle, but failed miserably, along with the more than unfortunate choice of burgundy lipstick. Sasuke promptly felt his vision bleed.

He was an architect, so he had an eye for such details and it was not in his best advantage sometimes.

"Then put on some damn glasses or save the dreaming part for sleeping."

Before he had the chance to turn her back on his colleague, she decided to take another chance and add to his already pulsating headache, practicing her flirting skills with the most wanted guy in the company.

Every woman that caught the sight of Sasuke, automatically lusted after him and each of them got the same negative response from him. It only added to the bad intangible attitude that made them die for him, much to his horror.

"Hey, I wondered if you would like to have some coffee?" She got a blank look from the Uchiha, which rivaled one of the walls behind him in coldness and disinterest. "If you have time of course."

"I don't." He told her simply, not wanting to be impolite. If his teammates have annoyed him, there was no point in venting out on the others that had no guilt, he decided. He had more class than that.

She cut the distance between them, coming in front of a stoic Uchiha, putting a manicure finger on his chest, dropping her eyelashes and lowering her voice, knocking at the gates of his innate masculine hunter instincts.

"Sasuke, c'mon, don't be like that. How many times should I beg until you go on a date with me?"

"I would suggest you spend your time wiser Karin, because you and I are never going to happen." Something has caught Sasuke`s sharp hawk keep eyes, he quickly opening another tab on his screen, studying the content.

Something about the owner of one of the most bizarre emails he ever received, got him reeling into painful memories he tried to brush off his conscience, without success.

"And why would that be?" She saw him furrowing his eyebrows, suddenly looking like his mind was floating over faraway universes, completely ignoring anything around him, instead, seeming hypnotized by whatever he was reading and that spoke volumes since the impassive Uchiha didn't have many things to stir him up, apart from his work. "Sasuke?"

"Unbelievable how many nonsense you would find online…extrasensory perception…why don't you make it a national holiday…"

Karin realized that his mumblings and the crossing of his eyebrows meant he was not acknowledging her presence, so she raised her hand, trying to cup his sharp jaw and become the object of his interest once again, but he stopped her palm from touching him midway, with a fine dexterity and precision, while he not once removed his eyes from the screen, taking her on surprise.

"Essex University…Professor Jiraiya Carlson…Essex…" There was only one name flooding his mind and it was the one of his beloved deceased brother. It was enough to strengthen his resolve. _'Itachi…'_

"Hey, are you here…."

Still not letting go of Karin's hand, probably not wanting to risk her to take advantage of his faraway thoughts, Sasuke quickly flipped his phone open and called his home, hearing one of his maids answering the phone. "Anya, pack me my things. One week. Yes, only the necessary supplies. I will make it in half an hour. No, don't bother, I will take a cab."

"Wha-"

Slightly thankful for such an opportunity arising, something that he has been expecting ever since he lost Itachi, Sasuke lowered his head until his eyes were on the same level with the auburn ones belonging to a reddened Karin, giving her one of his trademark smirks that would give any woman out there something to fantasize about into her dreams, letting their noses playfully bump into each other, speaking upon her lips, but not touching her. "Want to know why, Karin? Because…I don't like your_ aura_." And with that, he left her rooted into her place, questioning whether he truly went insane of so much work like all of his colleagues said.

"That man…"

* * *

><p><strong>-Nottingham, England-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aw man, Ichiraku has the best ramen all over the world!" An energetically too loud mouthed young man, with golden rebel spikes that rivaled a sun flower's petals, was challenging a third bowl full of his favorite food.<p>

The owner of the stall was eying him in a funny way. He liked that much younger boy. They were very good friends, getting along the very first moment Naruto has became his all time client. "Are you sure you are not going to be sick after this?"

"I will be sick if I not eating this. I have to work on the garage today. Iruka has a 1964 Pontiac Bonneville that someone has brought and wants us to restore. You won't find two in the world like that. Not from that year, at least."

"Sounds interesting."

"Another one please. The engine must be redone. A classical car in the real sense of word. They had no boundaries when it came to quality and luxury."

"Will they pay you well?"

"It is an old filthy rich hag that wants it for her daughter's sixteen anniversary. They gave us half a million to get it done before the 23rd of this month."

"Sounds like a handful."

"It lacks some components and the painting must match the original one, but Ibiki and Asuma are working on that. They have already painted it, keeping the original color and the golden lines on the doors."

Cerulean eyes were following the bowl of steaming soup the man Teuchi was lowering in front of his hungry stare, already feeling his mouth water. Not even waiting for it to cool off, he took a large gulp of the soup and tasted the rice noodles. They were heaven for his insides.

"Yumm! Delicious!"

"By the way, I have asked you to help me find my daughter Ayame a part rime job, because she refuses to help me with my restaurant."

"Oh, that." Naruto quickly pulled out his phone, searching the favorite pages and the bookmarked ones, keeping his promise to help the brunette lady get the dream job to pay for her tuition fees, handing the device to the expectant man, resuming his eating.

"I have saved the link of the latest job opportunity announcement. Here. Check them out. And give me some more noodles. Boy I am hungry as hell."

Teuchi studied the announcements and the job opportunities, taking a double look at the results displayed.

He lifted a sharp eyebrow at the devouring blonde, showing him what made him question his mental sanity. "Have you made this selection yourself?"

"Well yeah. Why?"

"Has my daughter ever shown abilities such as boiling noodles with the power of her mind, or made the bowls levitate?"

"Huh?!"

"Is this your idea of part time jobs? Extrasensory type people are needed for paranormal investigation in Essex?"

Teuchi recited the content of the email, while annoyance fused with skepticism was rolling down his tongue, along with the words he was reading to his sole audience.

A noodle was hanging out of Naruto`s mouth, which he hasn't realized, because he too was just as stunned to hear the content of the message.

"Well damn if I have seen that. Bwhahaha! I can't believe they have put something so stupid out there. I swear you can fins everything online. Last week, someone has put an announcement of him selling his mother in law at a low price and if you replied within twenty four hours, you got her red old forty years old car for free."

"Well you can laugh, but look at how much they pay you. $8333 dollars for each participant to the investigation." Suddenly, the chance of getting so much money in such a short amount of time made the two stop laughing for a moment and consider the prospect.

"No shit! Give me that old man!" Indeed, a sole glance upon the flashing before his eyes message, got Naruto wondering if that was not another way destiny has been given to him to win a lot of money, since he was not an avid player at the lottery, so why not make the best of it? It was not like he had all the money in the world.

"Whoa! It is real! So much money and you only have to go live in what looks like this empty haunted by whatever home in Essex. Awesome!"

"Why are you that excited?"

"Because I found a way to pay for my new bike!"

"Are you seriously considering joining them?"

"Duh! Who wouldn't?! Besides...I am sick of asking Ibiki for money. That man scares the heck out of me and he even makes me feel bad for borrowing in the very first place!"

The dramatic goofy tone he used did all to impress Teuchi, who knew how much of an opportunity it was for a poor orphan like Naruto, who was wasting his years as a youngster sweating at the garage, surrounded by crazy men , engines and hot wheels to make himself a living, so he decided not to judge, The boy had a clean soul.

"I don't know what to tell you about that. What if something really is there? And I thought they have said they want people that can..._sense_ those things. I don't know, I am not into this science fiction stuff. Are they even real?"

"Who cares? Just give me the money and I can do whatever they want me to. See you old man! Put the bill into Iruka's account, he owns me!" Not even waiting for the bill, Naruto rushed back to his home to prepare his luggage, already dreaming about the bike that was going to roar to life under his expert hands, when he would personally chose the strongest engine, just to make all his acquaintances jealous on him. It was like a dream come true.

"Wha...hey, come back here you brat, it is time to pay me for the previous month!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Preston, England-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Lee, three more minutes and we are done. You know your rival in famous for his endurance, but we have the speed playing in our favor. We just have to get him worn out first."<p>

"I...pant...understand...pant...Gai sensei!" A fit, all sweating and panting young man was throwing kicks and punches at his equally distinct looking sensei, who was having his guard up, paring his attacks, correcting his small mistakes, feeling proud of his student's progress.

It was all because of his hardworking and determination, and the boy deserved every competition he won, through blood and sacrifice, getting to the top.

"Good. Your alternate your upper kicks with the low level ones very well. Now for a front thrust stepping in..."

Exhaling once, slowly, but steadily, to regulate his breathing, Lee performed a flawless kick on Gai`s liver region, knocking the wind out of his lungs. The older dark haired man gave him a weak smile and a thumb up. "Good! One more time."

"Yes, Gai sensei! Hya!" Fifteen more minutes of constant kicks and practicing guards and punches with both hands and legs, both of them decided a break was needed for their body to rest and invigorate with cold water.

"Ok, we are done for today. You need to be in full shape for next month. But we are doing good. Your defense is improving as well."

"It is all thanks to you. I wouldn't make it without you." Lee followed his teacher outside, throwing his tired body on the bench in front of the gym, beside his mentor and the man he looked at with much respect and admiration, sipping his energy drink, taking in the floating clouds above the clear sky, deep in thoughts.

"Don't say that. You have come this far through blood and sweat. I only showed you the right path. It is your face hat gets punches not mine."

"True. By the way, Gai sensei, the hospital has contacted m yesterday about the fee-"

"Don't worry, I got that covered. Your sister is going to be fine. Then you can use the money you get from the mach and pay for the rest of the treatment."

Lee's normally confident gaze got a sad uncharacteristic hint of defeat and distress that made Gai`s heart leap out of his chest, for a moment, entertaining the darkest thoughts.

Even his voice came as a quiver. "I am afraid this isn't the problem. The doctor has just let me know she needs an urgent surgery, ether way the tumor will grow too big for the chemotherapy to handle it. It has to be done by the end of this week."

"I see. How much?"

"$3000 and it is without the medication and hospitalization. I need at least $5000 dollars if I want Mara to have a chance to survive."

"Hey, don't cry boy, we are going to find a way. I can give you half of the money and we can take a loan from the bank."

"They won't give me another one until I pay them the $2000 dollars and they interest I already own. But I think I have found a way out.

This people have put an announcement online…they promised the money in exchange of the one's services. It is exactly the money I need for the surgery."

"They are looking for psyches to ho with an investigation. Is this reliable?"

"Yes. They have left their contact details. The leader of the group is a reputed Professor at Essex University. I have done my research."

"A week...what about training?"

"You have said it yourself, Gai sensei. I improved. Plus, I have to do everything to save Mara, either ways everything is going to be in vain."

A brief silence cast upon the two men, during which both reconsidered the option of taking part to the investigation, putting the little girl that needed the treatment at the top of their _'go for it'_ list, inwardly agreeing with the fact that it was kind of the only way to win such an amount of money.

The upcoming competition barely reached half of what Jiraiya has promised. It was not something to be taking lightly.

"They are probably looking for experts, Lee. You do have some skills, all right, but it is not like you make a living out of your extrasensory perception. It has been years since you used to communicate with your deceased grandmother and those were rare occurrences. You blocked them out on your own free will remember?"

"I do, but I have no choice. I have already sent him a reply, telling him I am going to participate. Mara's life is more important than my own fears."

"You are a good boy Lee." Gai patted his student's shoulder, silently letting him know that he had his undivided support, no matter the decision he was going to take and he was going to be there with a cautious eye, advising him and taking care of his sister, while he was gone.

An honest reply coming straight from the depths of his heart, melted Lee's then sparkling with hope jet eyes, earnestly letting his sensei know about his consideration at his encouraging words. "Thank you, Gai sensei."

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

Both men hugging one another tightly on the bench were the sole silhouettes in the stillness of the background, in front of a barely standing old boxing gym they could afford to pay the rent for and practice.

* * *

><p><strong>-Essex, England-<strong>

* * *

><p>Getting so many emails from people all over the country that confirmed their participation to his investigation, got Jiraiya wondering whether the interest for paranormal activity truly grew in the last years, or people were so rabid to win money and they were pretending to be psyches just for the heck of it.<p>

Nonetheless, his eyes curiously accessed his inbox, reading their CV, seeing that, at a first look, they seemed reliable and serious.

"Hm? Incoming mail..." He quickly checked his mails. Tsunade found the moment appropriate to barge into his office, approaching his office. "...I can't believe it!"

"Can't believe what? That finally some hoe answered to you messages on that wedding chat you always log on?"

"As much as I hate to disappoint you my dear, I am afraid no. Look at this." The blonde busty woman's grin mirrored the Professor's one, both quite not believing their eyes that odds have sent them a new team in such a short amount of time.

It was too good to be true. Not only that, but some of them told him they were going to take the first flight to Essex and make it to the said location by the next day.

Their joy grew tenfold. And their pictures attached to their short description, along with each one's job assured him of how interesting the group was going to be. They were all very different, just like their abilities.

"Wow, I would have never guessed you would have this many replies!"

"And in such a short amount of time. Who is your daddy?"

"Orochimaru and I because we gave you the idea."

"Wrong answer. It is because they have acknowledged my skills and reputation and decided to come and help, out of respect and consideration for my work-"

"Or they are probably desperate to get hose money as quick as possible with a minimum of effort."

"You have no feelings, you materialistic busty old woman."

A hard slap on his head reminded Jiraiya of their usual bickering and the dominant type the spitfire woman was, choosing not to argue with her further, because it was not in his best interest to anger her.

"Who do you call old, you cadaver?" She faked a cough, deciding to focus on the most important and urgent matters, resting before their eyes. "Anyways, how many have replied?"

"Twelve."

"...a _lucky_ number." Tsunade knew the meaning of the word in both religion and folklore, mythology included and Jiraiya quickly got the meaning, but he was more into scientific explanations, deciding to be a skeptical at first.

Tsunade focused on rituals and occult practices, so she didn't take it as a mere coincidence. She was a woman, so her intuition allowed her a better perception.

"I hardly believe in coincidences, Tsunade."

"I fins this suspicious considering your area of expertise."

"I sent them all a message and set a meeting with them, by tomorrow evening. Do you remember that restaurant we used to go until we have started our journey on Northern China?"

"You mean the Italian one that gave us a restriction order because you have so conveniently insulted the chef's specialty and flirted your way into the cook's pants?"

"Yeah, that one. Make a reservation for us please."

"...are you nuts?!" Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, pointing her index at a shrugging casually Jiraiya, who was already dialing Orochimaru`s number to let him know that his outrageous request might not be left without an object after all, not quite caring for such details.

"Would I have chosen this career if I wasn't?"

"They are going to sue us."

"My soup had a baby frog swimming inside, for fuck's sake. What was I suppose to do? Eat that?"

"You could have done what I did. Are they going to make it in time?"

"Some of them are coming by plane and all live in England, with the exception of two that live in Northern Ireland and Scotland. And you have poured it into that old rich hag's clutch when she was not paying attention."

"Good. At least they know what they want. Yeah, but you have to admit it Jiraiya...I had imagination."

"You wouldn't have been here if you hadn't."

Knowing that no matter what she would say, he wouldn't listen to her, Tsunade took her leave, thinking about how she would fake her voice to sound like someone else and not being thrown off the restaurant the moment the owner would cast his eyes on them. "The mini skirt and no bra under your blouse counted as well!"

"Hehe...crazy woman...hot nonetheless..." Jiraiya leaned further into his leather comfy chair, resting his legs on the table, on some files that suddenly held no relevance in comparison to the job he has been offered, hearing the familiar smooth voice on the other side of the line, answering his call.

"Orochimaru? Yeah, it looks like I have miraculously found the team of specialists I need. No, they are not professional investigators, they are normal people with completely random jobs. Yeah, I know. No they don't have criminal records and they won't rob you. No, they _do_ have a social life."

Prompting his phone securely in between his ear and his shoulder, Jiraiya put his coat on, heading to the exit, spotting his car into the parking lot, unlocking the door, while he listened to further awkward worth of his suspicious friend, starting to question the same things.

Orochimaru always had a way with his words that was inflicting doubt into his interlocutor's head, like he was doing then.

"Hey, they are not socially retarded lunatics with obsessive compulsive problems, like me. I will meet the by tomorrow evening. Yeah, I want you to be there and explain them what your requests are. No, don't come at the dinner, you are going to freak them out. Ok."

Getting into the driver's seat, the snow haired man quickly noted down on a sheet of paper the address of the house they were supposed to investigate, having the city's map into his mind, envisioning the global position. That house was 30 minutes away from the city, in a secluded area, surrounded by a thick forest. No wonder, he ironically thought.

"Meet you there at 21:00. Have their rooms prepared by then. Yeah, don't give them the crappiest. Sure, no problem. I am hanging up."

While Jiraiya started his car, heading to his home, he couldn't help but think about all the fame he was going to have among his other already questioning his methods and reputation colleagues, if it was successful. The money were not that much of an appeal, because he was devoted to his career, but definitely having two men killed in a mission was not something one would brag about. "Well...this is definitely going to be interesting. I will clean my reputation up with this investigation."

_'If everything goes accordingly.'_

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

* * *

><p>Restaurant <em>'Casablanca' <em>was famous for its exclusive customers, refined delicacies and fancy beverages and it was the location set for the meeting of all the members taking part to the investigation.

Jiraiya has emailed all the twelve expected people the address of the said location, deciding to rendezvous them all there and personally meet his future team, before they got to officially 'meet Kaguya's tears'. He decided not to freak them out the first time.

Ten Ten was crossing her arms in front of her chest, tapping her foot on the ground, pouting at the men that crossed her way, entering the restaurant, winking at her, trying to catch her eye.

Sure, she was not quite the embodiment of the feminine charm and elegance, but she was quite the looker, with her tall fit body, revealing precise curves in all the right places, a pale clear complexion and a pair of sparkling chocolate eyes, equally matching her long brown hair, kept in two signature buns, that were giving her an Asian touch, that only she could wear like a pro, and still look mature.

She has been wandering through that city for three hours until she found the restaurant and exhaustion made her to almost miss the approaching weird guy, with a bowl shaped haircut, coming her way, with a bag on his right shoulder, his steps faltering, like he was still considering his choice. "Excuse me, Miss, are you possibly here for the-"

"Close encounters of the third kind? Sure thing." She decided not to prologue his suffering, because the poor man looked so out of place with his thick almost forming one straight line eyebrows and awkward stance and grinned down at him, nodding once.

He visibly relaxed to find out that someone else beside him was supposed to be part of whatever team they were going to form.

"So we the weirdoes recognize each other among the crowd I guess."

"Hey, look around at all this snobs. I would say we are the most normal ones in here and this coming from, me speaks volumes. Asahi Ten Ten." The chestnut eyed woman raised her hand towards Lee, both properly introducing each other.

"Rock Lee, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Asahi."

"Oh don't be so formal. We are colleagues after all. By the way, are we the only ones? Not that I would complain though, I was afraid I will be the only one insane enough to show up."

"The same thing crossed my mind as well. I guess we just have to wait for anyone else to show up. What kind of man is this Jiraiya...Jebediah or whatever his name is?"

"As far as I am concerned, he is quite famous among his colleagues. He earned many prizes and distinctions for his research in parapsychology and unconventional methods and devices. He is a Doctor at Essex University and an associate Professor at Stanford University."

Ten Ten whistled at the newfound information, admitting that she didn't bother to check on his profile in the plane.

She had more important ardent needs to do there, like scoffing at the stewardesses to bring her more juice and peanuts and ham sandwiches, or frown at a creep that has tried to engage her into the craziest of the conversations, about extinct snails species.

He was a student at botanic or something like that, she didn't pay attention anyways. "Whoa, so I guess this makes us look like utter amateurs. You did your homework."

"Kind of. I was quite skeptical at first. But I need that money."

"I totally feel you. I know I don't mind having my bank account higher with $8333 dollars."

"Me neither." A comfortable silence cast upon the two lonesome people, while Ten Ten couldn't fight her nicotine addiction, so she half politely asked for his permission to inhale the smoke she was going to produce, pulling out a mint cigarette from her bag, lighting it up "Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all. Ten Ten, do you think that lady over there is also like us?"

The chestnut eyed woman took a long drag of what she was smoking, casting her orbs upon a looking lost lady, with a rather unusual natural hair color and slender delicate features, searching for something only she knew, following Lee`s finger lifted in her direction. "You mean that small chick with the weird pink hair? Well she definitely have the traits."

"Traits? What do you mean?" Rock Lee was a man that would rather appreciate a lady's modesty and inner qualities, but the striking beauty and elegance the stranger in front of him was displaying, was making his resolve crumble.

She was nothing flashy or branded clad, but her aura was definitely not one of an ordinary person. In a nutshell, he was in love at first sight and even his irises got the shapes or heart shaped cupcakes, while his cheeks got red.

"I mean out of ordinary appearance and a luggage." Being the easygoing person she was, Ten Ten waived once at the woman with rosy tresses and equally pastel lips, silently urging her to come and meet them, for she understood what she was seeking among the others.

Sakura timidly pointed a finger towards her chest in order to confirm the beautiful young woman's gesture was meant for her and approached the pair with small steps, smiling brightly at them when she cut the distance. "Well, I guess you have gotten your answer."

"...she is a lotus in bloom..." A quick snort that she refrained form using in front of a person she was going to greet, in order not to appear impolite or scare her, escaped Ten Ten`s lips when hearing Lee`s dreamy tone, like he was a teen encountering his first crush. "Beautiful!"

"Yup. The hair is a major turn on at the male of the spices."

In a mouse like soft voice, having an uncharacteristically shyness all of sudden, Sakura addressed them the moment they were face to face, placing her red luggage down beside her. "Ahm...I know that this might sound random, but are you...possibly here for that online announ-"

"Don't bother. You got us right away. Asahi Ten Ten, nice to meet another paranormal fellow. This is Rock Lee." Both ladies shook their hands, with a firm grip, taking their time to briefly study one another.

Sakura did the same to Lee, only he had another way of showing respect to the opposite sex he appreciated, surprising her with a kiss on her hand, like gentlemen in the nineteenth century used to act in the higher society.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you both. How are you, Lee?"

"Much better now."

"My aren't you quite the gentleman?"

"He didn't kiss my hand the first time we met so...you do the math." Ten Ten felt the urge to point out, making Sakura fake a cough and Lee to dart his eyes some other place, awkwardly.

"Oh..." He was a very kind man, that much was obvious, although the major drawback was his physical appearance and unfortunately, it was a department Sakura tended to be quite superficial on, because she valued looks and Lee was not something anyone would consider quite the catch. On the other hand, the other companion of them, Ten Ten, was an attractive woman, but judging from the lack of ring around her finger, she was not married. Probably because of her independent personality, the pinkette decided.

"...so, should I take it that we are the only ones?" Sakura checked on her wristwatch, wondering if she has made a bad impression for being there so early, but she had no choice, for it was the only hour she found a bus to get to Essex. She was too poor to afford a plane ticket. "We are fifteen minutes earlier. Were you that impatient to come?"

"Nah. I just took the first flight in here. I arrived in Essex three hour ago, so I took my time to wander through this streets." Ten Ten shrugged once, throwing her cigarette on the ground, stepping on it, shrugging her shoulders casually.

"And? How do you like the city so far?"

"I have no idea. It took that much time to find this damn restaurant." A roar of laughter erupted from their mouths at the nonchalance and honesty of her funny confession.

"Really? I think you had bad luck. The taxi driver that took me here knew this place. Italian names can get confusing.."

"Tell me about it, I cannot even order pizza and pasta without the waiter to ask me twice if I want lemon for my drink."

"Where are you ladies from? Lee asked curiously, finding it interesting that no one so far was a local.

It was Sakura the one to answer first. "I am from Lincoln."

Ten Ten. "Nice. They have the best shoes shops in England. And those jewelry...Ten Ten likes it."

"Really? Are you a shopaholic?"

"Hey, when I refer to me at the third person, then you should know I mean business."

"Ok, good to know. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Aren't you a woman as well? Don't tell me you are a drag queen."

"No, of course not!" She planted her hands on her curvy hips, trying to brush away the tension accumulated into her temples, while thinking about the debts she had and the sole reason why she chose to be present there. "It is just...I can't..."

"Afford it. It is all right. After all...I can bet we are all here for the money."

"You are right."

"Shamefully, yes."

"So...you guys into this stuff?" Ten Ten boldly asked the two other people, lowering her voice, closing the circle they formed, not wanting to attract anymore unwanted attention towards them, while approaching such sensitive topics.

"This? You mean the haunting and paranormal?" Sakura lifted a fine eyebrow, getting the meaning of Ten Ten`s skepticism.

The woman has already confessed the reason why she decided to take part to the investigation and it was common among the three of them. The chocolate haired lady nodded once, confirming her suspicion. "Well we do have extrasensory perception after all so...why not?"

"I am more like the skeptical one when it comes to this things but...I guess this world is full of wonders."

"Wow, that was deep." A rich manly voice coming from behind the three oblivious of his approach people, interrupted their conversation.

Sakura, Ten Ten and Lee turned their heads over their shoulder in search for the sounding bored and sarcastic owner, coming face to face to an approaching pair, who shared reminiscent features, consisting of Hinata and Neji.

"H-Hello, everyone. I suppose you are all h-here for the...investigation." The pale eyed girl bowed briefly to them, stuttering on her introduction. They all found the little angel a total cutie, in comparison to the other male that was accompanying her.

"What gave us away? Our luggage? Out of place faces?"

"The rude attitude towards the strangers and the noises you make." Neji couldn't help but shot back at Ten Ten, winning a glare from the said chestnut eyed woman, who he found incredibly bothersome.

"Neji please..." Hinata on the other hand, felt like melting into the ground at his cousin's display of barbaric behavior.

People always had a bad first impression on them because of his unfriendly demeanor and she was anything but.

He on the other hand, was having the scowl of the century, engaging the not faltering in front of him Ten Ten in a glaring contest, both not backing away. "I am sorry, we are a little nervous. My name is Hyuga Hinata and this is my cousin Neji."

"Hello. My name is Rock Lee."

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you. Had a good trip?"

"Asahi Ten Ten, is a pleasure."

Neji half heartedly shook hands with every of the present people, making it ten times shorter when he had contact with the mocha eyed woman, but lingered on Rock Lee's handshake, which was incredibly weird for the present audience.

The brunette man let go of the vice grip like Neji burnt him, scratching the back of his head, feeling like sweating. Something about that man…was throwing him off, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. "S-So how many of us are supposed to be?"

"We have no idea. But I already feel lucky. I was alone in here and I was afraid it was only going to be me and the Professor and it would have bugged me because I would feel like back into the college."

Hinata giggled softly, agreeing with Sakura. "Professor Jiraiya is one of the best. I am s-sure he is not going to make us uncomfortable."

"I heard he tends to be quite eccentrics."

"You mean demented." Ten Ten said.

"He got his reasons, like all the geniuses out there." Neji stated bluntly, like it was an universal truth that wore his mark.

Ten Ten retorted equally faking calmness. Inside, she was fighting the need to punch him in the face. "And how would _you _know that?"

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Why? Do you feel like I did?"

"Guys please, we are not here to fight. We are supposed to collaborate. That is what research means, right?"

"Whatever."

"Neji, say you are sorry." Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning towards his left ear, whispering in between her teeth.

"Not if my life would depend on it."

Ten Ten didn't try to mask the fact that she was feeling insulted. "I heard that."

"Good. That was my intention anyway."

"Why you little-"

"Hey guys! Are you here for the ghosts and angry spirits and walking skeletons as well?"

A golden haired man, with messy short spikes and disheveled clothes, got off a cab that has just parked in front of the restaurant, waiving his both hands at the stunned group, shouting out loud at them, not bothering to look around at the curious passer byes that were throwing him funny glances. He looked loud and hyperactive.

All, except the lavender eyed girl that tried to conceal a small blush, slapped their foreheads at the same time at his inappropriate attitude. Naruto quickly threw his bag over his shoulder, marching towards them.

"What a loser." Unconsciously, the older of the two Hyugas present, stated what it was lingering on everyone's minds. That was a character that didn't look too brainy.

"Gosh could he have been anymore obvious? Everyone is watching us." Sakura hid her face with a palm, trying to ignore some women that were entering the restaurant they were supposed to cross its doors and laughing at them, shaking their heads.

"I like his spirit. He has passion." It seemed that the eternal kind man Lee has found something good in him as well, which was appreciated by the others that thought the cerulean eyed man was simply stupid.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. So are you all in for a little spooky ride?"

"The sole spooky thing in here is your shirt and the whiskers. And don't make me start on the spikes..."

"Huh? You are weird." Naruto told Neji on the earnest tone ever. He got a small cheer from Ten Ten for stating what she deemed as being the obvious.

"I agree on that one."

"N-Nice to m-meet you, Naruto. M-My name is Hyuga H-Hinata "

"Awesome. Nice to meet you too, _darling_." A deep blush crept from her neck, rising towards hear earlobes and Hinata suddenly felt her body temperature rival a the one of a boiling volcano's, when she came in contact with Naruto`s much bigger calloused hand and the warmth radiating through it.

Ten Ten rested her hand in Sakura's shoulder, smirking down at her, both the ladies nodding once, mentally agreeing with what crossed their skulls at the too much time that took the two of them to greet each other. "Aha."

"She stuttered on her own name."

"I smell romance coming up. Keep an eye on this two, cos the following week is going to be fun."

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind finding someone in here too. The other methods for getting myself a lover have failed. Men are so dumb."

Sakura couldn't have agreed more with Ten Ten, she too having a love life that hardly could have been considered as such, whispering right back at her, standing two steps away from the chattering group. "I can totally feel you here. I only had one relationship and he has been possessive and jealous. I even had to thrown him outside naked in the middle of the night, in December."

"Yay, sucks. Though I admire your guts."

"Well yeah, too bad the landlord hates me, so it was not the most inspiring thing I have done."

"Independent women in the era of technology. I miss arranged marriages."

Out of nowhere, a gorgeous woman that didn't look or acted like her real age approached the group with confident steps, pushing her full endowed chest in front, grinning at the curious stares she got from the group she spotted right away.

"So I guess here is the famous team. Tsunade Senju, Jirayia`s assistant, unfortunately. Let's get inside, he is going to be late." She quickly shook hands with all of them, taking the lead.

They all headed inside the fancy restaurant, with classical Italian vibe, following the blonde woman to their respective reserved table. "Mrs. Senju, I have heard so many things about you and Professor Jiraiya." Neji started conversationally, while they allowed the women to choose their seats.

"So I take it there are more to come?" Sakura asked the obvious, while she studied the menu the waiter has placed in front of her.

"Sharp woman you are. Yes. Five more to be precise."

"Isn't it wiser to wait for them..._outside_?"

"Hm. True that. But...let them find us and see...how skilled they truly are."

That got everyone's attention, all the eyes and ears being on the smirking at them Tsunade. "A test to find us? They just have to get inside and look for a bunch of gathered..." Ten Ten looked around realizing all the other clients were large groups and business meetings. "...people. Damn, you are good!"

"But why only them? I mean...don't _we_ take some kind of test as well?"

"You already did." She made a brief pause for the dramatic effect and to allow the information to sink into their brains, going on with her explanation. "I gave you a fake name and address of this place. But...you all managed to find it...somehow. So that was your test."

No one said anything. Neji folded his arms upon his chest, brooding at the waitress and her miniskirt who did her best to catch his eye in vain, not getting the clear message that, not only he was not interested, but she was annoying as well.

"Very clever. So that was the reason why the taxi driver told us the location we are looking for is in Ohio and he knew that because his mother is from there."

"H-He thought we are ridiculing him and got us off immediately. We had to walk from the airport."

"It took us two hours."

"Still less than my time."

"...how did I get it right then? The taxi driver just nodded once and got me here."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that, not expecting such a reply. "Really? Interesting. What dress have you told him?"

"I...forgot. It is the one written in the email you have sent back, as soon as I have sent you my response. Why? Thank you." Sakura smiled politely at the waiter, after she ordered what was the cheapest in the menu and what she understood from it, not wanting to risk and pay for her meal.

"Because we _haven't_ sent you any address of this place, Sakura. We did to the others, but not you. I forgot to put you on CC and I only realized this on my way here, while I was checking on my own messages."

A wave of shock washed through the present at the table people, all looking at Sakura, who tried to act like it was no big deal, though confusion was obvious into her shimmering forest green eyes. "Wow, this is some ability you have."

"What exactly can you do, Sakura?" Lee found himself throwing the big question, until anyone else got the chance to do so.

She bit her lower lip, bowing her head, staring at the silver fork in front of her that she suddenly found interesting, not knowing how to start. She hardly talked about that with anyone. I...it is just-"

"Well I assume you are the ones I am supposed to meet and do some kick ass investigation. And please _do _tell me I got it right, either ways those grannies over there are winking at me, since the first second I walked in."

The muttering pink haired lady has been saved by an equally like Naruto unmannered Kiba, who marched towards their table, throwing his tired looking body on the first available chair he spotted, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

It didn't take Tsunade two seconds to put two and two together, having a good insight of their personalities after reading their CVs. "Let me guess. Inuzuka Kiba."

"Last time I checked, that would be me. Kiba Inuzuka, at your service, madam." And the wicked smirk and not so subtle invitation got him the label right away. The women present snorted once, while Lee and Neji shook their heads, at the same time. It was probably the only thing they got in common. "Whenever you feel like."

They all sweat dropped at his choice of approach. That was one hell of a player that was proud of his Casanova skills. "Where do likes like you get hose pick up lines from?" Ten Ten asked him, while measuring him from head to toes.

It was not that he was not attractive with his messy light coffee curled hair, sharp lines and masculine features and he looked quite fit under all the clothes he wore, but his attitude was a major flaw.

"I would suggest to keep your cheesy lines for the youngsters, boy. I am Tsunade Senju, Jirayia`s colleague and these are your future team mates."

They shook hands, while Tsunade took her time to deliberately almost break his hand, making her point valid. "Hey, nice to meet you all, dudes. My aren't we quite the catch?"

Kiba let his stare roam over the other ladies` present appearances, already feeling lucky. One looked like a storm on the calm sea and very attractive and the other was just as exotic as a tropical island and a papaya and coconut cocktail. His smirk grew tenfold.

"I could say not as big as the one that has just entered." Ten Ten pointed her finger towards the door, while a model looking gorgeous lady, with light blonde hair, kept in a high ponytail that fluttered behind her rounded firm ass, perfectly highlighted by the purple mini skirt she wore and a pair of crystal clear baby blue eyes, framed by professional light makeup, made her flashy entrance, stepping like she was on catwalk, while her heels echoed through the restaurant, turning heads while she proceeded. "Bow down to the diva."

"My isn't she a looker. I so won't mind doing some _investigation_ on her...I mean with her all right."

"This one is a major slut." Ten Ten couldn't help but tell Hinata and Sakura what she truly thought about Ino and her general appearance.

"Careful, this kind of specimen always run into trouble. I say we stay away from her I wouldn't want to attract whatever is in that house's attention."

Both the women she has addressed to nodded once, reluctantly agreeing. It was not that she didn't have the traits, but they were not the one to judge before knowing. Well, at least Hinata was not. Sakura had her moments.

Ino placed her two large bags on a side, almost hitting the waiter that brought the other's drinks in the process, taking a sit beside Tsunade, addressing them in a confident way, already reading what the first impression was into their eyes.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you and before you ask, no, Ten Ten, I am not Princess Barbie's copycat or daddy's girl. I only live with my mom."

Lee chocked on water and the chestnut eyed woman's pupils got the size of two plates, while Ino coolly looked into the menu, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So, where are the others coming? I so don't like to wait."

"D-Do you girls know each other?"

"Maybe from a previous reincarnation."

"Then how-" Sakura started weary, but she has been cut off by Ino, who hated long explanation over her abilities.

"I am a telepath." Her answer truly surprised the other members of the future team.

"Wow, I always wondered if such people do exist."

"So you are reading our minds right in this moment? Because it is kind of...invading our personal space, you know?"

"Relax, I only so this the first seconds I meet someone for the first rime to see what their impression of me is. For instance, Kiba wonders if I am wearing a string or a thong and Neji thinks I am a flashy cheap whore who, in ancient time or in the Muslim society, I would be accused of shameful behavior in public and punished with a whip or stones."

Silence. "Yamanaka Ino, future interior designer, and not a brainless rich girl. Nice to meet you all. Oh, endives? Nice." Taking their turns, each of them shook hands with the diva of the group, while she told her choice of dishes to the winking at her waiter.

"I see we are an interesting group. It is good we are all different and it is clear that we all have special unique talents. It gives me hope."

"Wait until we finish it."

"That was quite not the encouraging thing some would say in this situation." Ino told the lavender eyed girl, studying her reaction towards Naruto, who was seated beside her, but looked completely oblivious at the girl's small gestures that were a major giveaway.

She inwardly smirked at that. Whenever there was romance, drama was about to come and things got more interesting. She hated to be bored.

"S-Sorry. I tend to be...pessimistic."

Naruto put a hand around her shoulders in a protective manner, much to Neji`s horror who unceremoniously took the fork from the table and stabbed his hand, making him flinch and pull back, scoffing at him. "Oh, don't worry Hinata, it is going to be all right, you will see. Besides, why not having a little fun while we are at it."

"I am afraid to ask." Ten Ten admitted, sipping on her coffee.

"This bastards didn't let Akamaru inside and they want me to pay $12 dollars for a glass of mineral water?!" A pair of dark almond eyes searched for Tsunade`s, silently imploring her for a positive answer. "I do hope he is going to pay for this."

"I don't know what to say, he is quite stingy But I guess he might do an exception, under special circumstances."

"What kind of circumstances?"

"If he likes what he sees." The blonde secretary admitted cryptically.

"Well I sure as Hell enjoy the view." Kiba confessed, while his eager hungry stare rested on Ino`s deep cleavage. He had a nice view on the firm full mounds that the future interior designer so skillfully and tantalizingly revealed, much to his entertainment.

Apparently she was feisty as well, because her reply consisted in a small punch on his shoulder. "Jerk."

"Aish feisty." He said rubbing his forearm. "I like it!"

"Ahm...don't look but I think a mime has just entered." All the eyes suddenly flew over a new figure that has just entered the restaurant, carrying his luggage, looking lost.

The dark long wool coat he wore, the hat he wore over his equally dark hair and the pale, almost sick looking complexion gave him a strange vibe. He looked more French than English.

"That is not a mime, you idiot, that is one classy looking guy." Ino said with a small approving smile, liking his wardrobe, appreciating his sense for fashion, unlike Naruto, Lee and Kiba who looked more like teens in high school than grown ups.

Tsunade raised a hand towards him, signaling for him to approach the group he more than obviously desperately looked for, choosing to voice out her own disbeliefs. "He is kind of...creepy."

"You mean crappy. What is he doing?" Instead of approaching their table, he actually took his time to move in slow motion and held the door open for someone, probably a lady or an elder to cross, making them all roll their eyes.

"Oh for the love of-"

Ten Ten has been interrupted from saying what she was certain was a curse from the bottom of her heart, while a lazy looking man suddenly entered the restaurant while Sai kept his hand on the door, not even acknowledging him, heading to the group of suddenly bursting in laughter table. Sai followed him suit, looking out of place. "Hahaha, that was something you don't see happening every day!"

"I think it was rude."

"Both look like they would rather be somewhere else. The pineapple headed guy especially." Neji took a curious glance over the two new members, trying to understand their characters.

The dark haired looked like he was suffering from social retardness and memory lost, while the other was quite difficult to read, because nothing about his attitude was a major giveaway.

"A-Agree." His cousin who too studied them nodded once in confirmation.

"Hey...I know it is a drag, but are you the ones who deal with that investigation?" Shikamaru started the moment he got to the table, getting nods form every of the people he was casting his stare on.

Ino decided to be a smartass just for the heck of it, while scanning the specimen, trying to envision him without the baggy clothes that were concealing his frame. Just like all the other men present, he looked ripped and his face was not bad as well.

Masculine features, unblemished complexion, intelligent eyes and a rather unusual but extremely fitting ponytail to compliment his features made him quite the candidate on her possible lovers list. "Well, we don't look like club of canasta, do we?"

Shikamaru watched Ino in a bored way, muttering a _'troublesome woman'_ though his teeth, taking a seat beside her. "Whatever. Since you didn't ask me to leave, then I got it right."

"I am glad you made it, Shikamaru." Tsunade greeted him, being the one not to stare too much like she hasn't seen a man in ages, albeit the tone she used was a bit more familiar than she used to the others.

"Yeah yeah, Jiraiya so conveniently threatened me into coming so I would not rather have my mom nagging me about not helping our dear relatives in need.

He should have asked him to do it, but the bastard found a way out like always, blaming it on me. What a drag."

Sakura observed their interaction, not able to stop herself from asking about their possible connection. "Are you two colleagues as well?"

"No, actually he is-"

"Nara Shikamaru. Jiraiya is my uncle. I am here to take care of the...rational part of this investigation and give my opinion."

"So you are the skeptical of the group that is in charge of laughing at us and determine whether that house has special guests that only come at down or if you have just won a trip to where all the lunatics have their picnics."

"I am working for NASA. He wants a scientific explanation."

At the mention of the prominent job, the other members of the new team suddenly changed their stares of amusement in ones beaming with respect and admiration.

It was not like they were encountering people to have such high standards on daily basis. "Seriously? Wow. That is some job you have. How did you get there?"

"Well certainly not by jumping the fence…"

"I graduated from Harvard three years ago. My dad nagged me to go and apply for a vacant job as an engineer for rockets and satellites' technology. Troublesome."

"...Now you make us all look bad." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, nodding once, honestly, suddenly feeling inferior as being a mere mechanic.

Sure, he was very skilled in what he did and his hands were working magic on the cars and engines, but it was still no big deal in front of the man that sent rockets in outer space.

"I don't find anything to make you look worse than that." Ino pointed her fingers to his shirt with a happy burger on it, accompanied by a very suggestive message. "You need serious shopping seasons, cos you are a fashion disaster. I am calling the fashion police."

"Anyways...since we are all here, where is my troublesome uncle anyways?"

"He has just texted me. Heavy traffic, or so it seems. He is going to be here eventually."

"Marvelous."

"Anyways, who else is more to come? It is already past the meeting time. How rude!" Ino`s remark got her unanimity among the other colleagues of hers, all of them already ordering and munching their own food. It was kind of rude, they knew, but all were starving after flying or driving all the way to Essex.

"Actually...now it is the time we were supposed to meet."

"He called me four hours ago and let me know the plan had an hour delay. Half an hour ago, he was passing the checking point."

"He?" Sakura raised a precise eyebrow at the busty woman that was slicing the meat in front of her, absentmindedly, checking on her phone, probably trying to get in touch with the head of the research.

As far as he was concerned, Kiba had no problem with men and women balance among their dysfunctional team, mentally putting the ladies present in order, trying to get into the pants of whoever was going to fall for his charms first.

He was kind of popular among the female population of police officers back home, so he felt confident of his skills. "I say the odds are good as they are now."

"Testosterone overdose. Keep the snake in a leash please, if you don't want me to personally interfere." An equally blunt Ten Ten felt the need to put distance between the two of them, not liking how he casually thought women were all easy prey, while she was a dedicated voice of reason to her gender's independency and strength.

Ino was measuring the calories of the salad she got, probably counting down how much time would she need into the gym after that to stay into shape, while Sakura and Hinata were both following the way she was brooding at the poor cucumber and shrimps, like it was poison, barely containing their snorts.

"Hmpf! I don't care! Being late is very rude. I bet he is either a total loser or a very arrogant jobless moron who lives on his family's expenses!"

"Ah...Princess...you are _hardly _the one to judge."

"I told you I am not-" Whatever she had in stock to take back at Kiba for his comment got stuck into her throat, the moment her angry cerulean eyes flew on the door, at the person that has entered the restaurant, having his eyes landed directly on their table, like he knew where they were going to be, beforehand, stealing the show. "...is this place popular among celebrities? Because I spot an actor or a model that has just entered."

Every pair of eyes took in the man that has graced their view with a proud demeanor like he was the crown prince approaching his servants and the most striking and dominant aura in the world, wearing himself like high society with the most serene and natural attitude possible.

"And here goes the last member of the gang." Tsunade couldn't contain her smirk, she too taking her time to eye the last member that was supposed to come, even though he was at least ten years younger than her.

It was Ten Ten the one to whistle lowly, tracing her lower lip with the tip of her tongue, openly staring at the dark haired man.

"Oh la la, something tells me he is not here for the money." She only spoke the obvious, because the branded navy shirt, dark pants and the Longiness wristwatch, all top brands were a major giveaway.

Meanwhile, Sakura`s emerald eyes couldn't unglue her eyes from the specimen whose black sapphire orbs were looking like he already knew what crossed their minds.

Pearl white skin, midnight unruly hair falling cockily on his temples and forehead, perfectly sculpted angles of his strong jaw and chin, an impressive high and a lean muscled frame, he was absolutely gorgeous looking. "This...is one man I would so not mind being left on a deserted island with."

"You can say that again."

"Damn, he is so hot."

"What about the arrogant and lack of brain par?" Shikamaru tried to reason in vain, rolling his eyes when he realized he was blatantly ignored in front of someone that was probably not that much of a challenge, but had the advantage of the looks.

It was Ino the voice of superficiality among the present women. "When you have a face like _that_...it gives the others another perspective over you."

Sasuke already felt like turning back, clearly reading their impression on him on their faces, for they had the very same reaction as anyone who cast his eyes on him.

So he took his time in approaching the table, nodded once saluting them, taking one of the two left available seats, conveniently in between Naruto and Sakura, who looked in absolute daze.

"...I'm Sasuke Uchiha...and that's all you need to know." It was the introduction he used whenever he met new people, which didn't happen too often because he didn't like to do that in the very first place, while scanning the contents of the menu, frowning at the local specialties that didn't appeal him in the bit, signaling the waitress to come and take his order, not bothering to appear more polite and force a demeanor that was out of his character.

But he observed the silence lingering in between them ever since he broke the conventional and revealed his face among the others.

For him, it was the same routine: women were looking like ready to throw themselves at him and men were reeking jealousy through their pores. Well, all except two that looked slightly more serious, but somehow disapproving.

That until he got a hard slap on his back from the blonde that was beside him, and the largest beaming grin he ever saw on anyone. He almost choked on the water he was trying to drink.

"Chill dude, no need for the pole stuck up your ass, you are among friends here, isn't it guys? Hehehe"

His unusually low and silk baritone rich voice had a spicy hint of pure evilness into the way he pressed on each syllable, all accompanied by the glare of the century that made Naruto consider whether he was the one haunted, instead of the house. "Get...off."

Sakura blinked once, already feeling her hormones react to such display of delicious defiance, whispering to an equally enchanted Ten Ten. "Friends...is the blast thing I would want to be to him."

"I totally agree."

"So...since we are all here...how about _you_ Tsunade tell us the reason why we are all here." Neji had enough of the brief interruption, brushing a hand through his hair, getting funny looks from Kiba and Ino, who were seated on his opposite, sipping his cup of tea, like a madam.

"I think that is for Jiraiya to explain better. Besides...how about getting a bit more comfortable with each other?"

"I totally don't mind that." A two octaves seductive voice and a subtle bat of her long curled eyelashes were Ino's secret weapon and the way she chose to approach a totally uninterested Sasuke, who ignored them all with talent, focusing on his meal.

Kiba took the chance to get to know more about the people he was going to spend his time with, already envisioning some interesting scenarios, giving the way his group members had opposite opinions and personalities.

He smelled entertainment from miles away. "Who wants to start? What can you guys do? Impress me."

It was the eternal overconfident Ten Ten who broke the ice. She got all of them attentive to her story. "So, as you know, my name is Asahi Ten Ten and I am a vet. I run a small vet clinic in Hereford and I have someone to help me as part of his internship. You could say I spend my time marveling at what things people keep as pets. As for the interesting part of my life, I can...and I know how it sounds but... ever since I was in college...I found out I was able to heal other livings by just focusing on the injury and it would eventually get better or at least...not be life threatening."

"**Energy medicine**." Hinata immediately understood what she was talking about, having knowledge in the field, through her intensive studies. "I-I had a colleague like that in University. He took on psychology and Engineering."

"I don't know how it is called. I guess it never truly interested me."

"So you heal everything, in a nutshell? This is fantastic, it means you never get ill." As a medic herself, Sakura has already found a proper use for her special skills, thinking about all the lives that wouldn't have to perish form their existence, because their inability to find a cure.

"Is not that easy. I cannot do it whenever I want and I had a necessary mood to do it."

Tsunade joined the conversation, trying to get a better insight of each of her team member's abilities. She knew Jiraiya was not the one to have the patience to discover their inner, so it was her job to get familiar with them.

And that woman and her attitude was fascinating the blonde, as a reminder of her younger self. "You mean it has to be triggered by something."

Ten Ten nodded once, twirling her pasta over the fork, getting annoyed at the way it was always slipping of her fork. "Yeah."

"So when was your last…treatment, if you could call it like this?"

"Two months ago…I joined Green Peace…we went to Africa and we have tried to save this baby lion which apparently was not just your ordinary cub."

The chestnut eyed woman made a short pause, taking a bit of her food, trying her best to remain impassive and not show it affected her, but it didn't come as successful when surrounded by a group of psyches.

"He bit one of my colleagues of his jugular. Under normal circumstances, he would have been out cold in less than five minutes but then I…something happened."

"Something? Like what?" Kiba pressed further, sounding like an eager for gossip old woman, which gained him an elbow into his ribs from Ino.

"I don't know what has gotten into me so I have just touched the injury, despite the doctor's that has accompanied us warnings and the hemorrhage has been reduced to few drops from time to time…like when you stab your fingers with a needle.

It saved his life. It was the last time I did such thing. It was pretty bad how they have looked like me after…"

Shikamaru, the skeptical on his duty felt the need to interfere, he too getting absorbed by such uncommon experiences. "After…what?"

"…one of them was a local."

"..." Her silence was enough to confirm what was into everyone's minds, not demanding any further explanation. They knew what she was talking about. The locals considered her to be a witch.

"I had to pack all my stuff that night, take the Land Cruiser up to the closest heliport then…I am sure you can imagine the rest…I never tried to repeat the stunt. I have got a clinic to run."

"Reputation is everything in your field." Lee completed her unspoken sentence.

"Yeah…"

"Interesting. I must say your ability is among the rarest ones. At least, Jiraiya and I have never personally encountered such person with such extrasensory perception, but we had colleagues that had. Quite unique I would say. You should work and develop it."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not? You are a vet, so it might help you." Ino said, sipping her fruity cocktail and eating the salad she has adorned with a lot of sauce.

"…you..." She started with an uncharacteristic weariness, that assured her audience of her insecurities and how sensitive the topic was for her. "…don't think I am a witch or someone that has been cursed by the devil, do you?"

"No, of course not, what kind of question is that?" Lee immediately defended her cause, giving her a thumb up, appreciatively and an assuring smile. "You are among friends here. We have been through this at least once. Or so it was in my case. I am not sure about the others…?"

"My childhood sucked." Naruto casually started, stuffing his face with pizza, like Kiba, not bothering to use the knife and the fork. Those were good for fixing cars when lacking proper tools in his opinion.

"That…we can imagine." Neji`s statement won a round of laughter from the others, though it was not in their intention to offend the optimistic of the group. "Though I would have never imagined you would so openly admit it."

Ino shook her head in disbelief, like taking the offence personal. "You guys are mean."

"It is called sexual frustration, sweetie. Just look at them." Ten Ten nodded once at her, closing her eyes, solemnly.

"Go on." Tsunade sternly said, looking menacingly at Kiba, like daring him to try that stunt again.

"I have _visions_ regarding a living person prior to his death. Like I am able to anticipate when the man with the scythe is going to come, with a short time before it happens. Like a death warning."

"So you are the Death's messenger? Sweet. I bet you have a lot of emo friends. Or Goths."

"Actually, I am a mechanic and my buddies are anything but. Well, they are kind of weird, eccentric, crazy and almost always drunk and riding their bikes, but is part of their charm. Though people used to stigmatize me for this, the elders especially. Me and my adoptive father used to move house quite often until I dropped out from high school."

"T-They blamed you for those deaths you h-have predicted." A shy Hinata`s lavender eyes widened in shock, her feelings dripping from her parted lips, like she was trying her best to take away his pain and suffering. The other wondered if that was not her special ability. "That is s-so unfair!"

"Life is not fair when you are different." Everyone cast their eyes upon the silent member of the team, while Sai was fixing them all with a robotic stare that gave away nothing, but complete ignorance. "At least, that is what the world's greatest philosophers said."

"It is all right, I had it rough, but it helped me…grow you know? Accept all the things as part of me and move on. It is not like it doesn't help me, for instance I was able to warn some dude whose care we had fixed to stay home on his birthday and not drive, because his engine would explode.

He listened to me, probably because of my experience and skill and the very next day, one of our mechanics found out that the pressure was three times higher than normal. It was a malfunction no one would have been able to see."

"Nice." Ten Ten`s voice came as full of understanding, she too knowing how difficult it was for them to be different, realizing that her need to keep her 'powers' on a leash while in society was something mandatory and it was nothing uncommon to do so.

"At least they didn't deem you spirit possessed like in my case. They have kidnapped me while I was heading towards the airport and tried to perform an exorcism or whatever the fuck ritual was that. I managed to escape with few bones cracked and a pole shoved down my right shoulder. I have a scar the size of Mount Blanc."

She even pulled her blouse down on the rounded bone, to make her statement valid. The skin was a nasty hue of purple and it looked burnt.

"Fuck, I would have sued them all!" A then revolted Ino hit the table with her fist in anger, the moment her baby blue orbs took in the difference in aspect between the scar and the unblemished soft skin, making the plates and glasses tremble. "Have you at least given them a good beating?"

"This is how I managed to run away. My special abilities helped me not faint because of the pain. Though you won't see me wearing swimsuits or dresses."

"Don't worry after this is over we are going to Miami and find you the hottest of the swimwear to expose that killer body." Ino winked.

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding once in approval, silently letting her know that, even if they were still strangers, something more united them all. Hinata smiled in that angelic way that melted heart and placed reassurance into the ones that looked at her.

Meanwhile, Kiba decided to sound poetic in his own perverted way, making the others roll their eyes at him. The dominant trait into each character was starting to show. "I like girls with scars. It makes them look wild and sexy. It adds to the spiciness."

"I would rather return to the Jungle than have a one night stand with you and your dog smell. What do you do anyways?"

"I am a police officer working with a police dog at the SAR office. The big white dog outside, that those bastards wouldn't let me get inside, is my best friend and my teammate.

My sister is a professional trainer. She sent me here, to be more exact. She said me and Akamaru need more practice as a team." Kiba pointed his thumb on his back, where he was having Akamaru waiting patiently outside the restaurant, for his master to be over.

"What kind of practice?" Naruto suggested sultry, winking at him, while the others snorted once, getting the meaning. Considering how his personality was, it was not such a hard thing to do.

"Very funny, but I don't swing that way, sorry to disappoint. We had many successful rescues mission. My smell is ten times sharper than a normal person's one. It is a thing I had from childhood, so it comes in handy."

"This is something I have never heard of…beside movies with wolves and werewolves. You are not going to grow fur, whiskers, red eyes and fangs, aren't you?" Ino said somehow disgusted.

"Fuck no. Why? Are you into that?"

"Manwhore. I am interested in _real_ men, not breeds." She winked at Sasuke seductively. He blatantly ignored her. In fact, he was ignoring everyone with talent, meaning frowning at his food, then at the people staring at him when he sensed their eyes on his face, then resuming his eating.

Kiba let his eyes dart in between Ino and the raven haired man, then, with a newfound determination, pointed his chest with his thumb, solemnly.

"You are going to change your mind soon enough. Imagine the two of us…alone…for a week…in a mansion. Pretty romantic scenery, isn't it?"

"…and you are sharing it with a bunch of troubled spirits that couldn't find their peace on the other world and came to take revenge. That is not exactly my definition of romantic." In terms of being a walking impassive statue, Sai`s only rival was Neji. The others tried to understand whether he was not just a walking spirit.

"Party popper."

Meanwhile, Ten Ten has managed to get a large bit of her pasta, feeling triumphant, deciding to mock Kiba further. She already had her own opinion about the people she would have to collaborate with, having experience in team working, choosing the people she would rather stay away from and the ones she would like to know better. "So, how do _we _smell then?"

"Women always smell good. Men on the other hand…dudes, just stop using cheap perfume or an overdose, I think I got an irritation. What is that, gasoline?" He unceremoniously told Naruto, after he sniffed the virtual air surrounding him, scoffing, much to the blonde's dismay.

"I am a mechanic, should I remember you? What about you Hinata?"

"I am a college student and I would like to major in history and psychology. Actually, m-me and my cousin Neji are very interested in paranormal activity. We like to do investigations of our own and follow cases."

"That is some hobby you have."

"So I guess our offer hit the nail in the head then?"

"Somehow. When we have realized who sent the email, we didn't' have second thoughts. It is a honor to be working for Prof. Jiraiya."

"So it is all about the money in the end." Kiba snorted sarcastically. "How superficial."

"I use to have this perception or flashbacks of past events and it gets extremely powerful while I come across paranormal activity. It is like an out body experience."

"Have you tried on famous ancient places like Inca temples or the Grand Pyramid?" Tsunade smartly asked, feeling the lavender eyed girl's ability to be valuable for their research, also very interesting to follow.

She could have unveiled secrets history has not been able to prove as facts, if she knew how to properly use the gift she has been granted with.

"I have only visited Machu Picchu and Stonehenge and only got some unimportant scenes. Not detailed enough to change history, but good enough for gossiping." Hinata modestly confessed, slightly blushing at the double meaning of her words.

"Those spicy details are always the most appealing."

"Boring." Kiba quickly brushed Ino off, waiving his hand dramatically, to prove his point. Vaguely, he could head Neji mutter an _'I agree'_, but his ego prevented him to agree with Kiba openly.

Shikamaru on the other hand, had no problem in voicing out his disagreement with women's hobbies and thoughts in general. His wife was always bossing him around, along with her first accomplice, his mother. "And troublesome."

"Maybe we will have a girls' night once we get to the famous house and you can let us now _more_." The busty beautiful Senju heiress felt the need to defend the women's reputation and rights, nodding once at Hinata, taking a sip of the green tea she has just been served, blowing to cool it down.

"S-sure."

"I am _dying _to know what special distinctive features you have." If Kiba could have prevented his ironic laughter, he did nothing to reveal his ability to do so, when he cast his eyes on Neji, deciding to have fun big times with the stoic Hyuga, who looked like the ambassador at a formal Christmas dinner.

"Careful what you wish for. I am a medium."

The roars of laughter started with Naruto as the leader, the cerulean eyed man promptly chocking on the Cola he was drinking, the others following him suit, finding the ability to be funny for such a man, but extraordinary fitting.

"Dude so you let spirits possess you, like those horror movies where the girl rolls her eyes, bits her tongue and walks backwards?"

"I will punch you in the face."

"Let's not get aggressive now, shall we?' Ten Ten was only honest in terms of it being a group activity, because she would have personally wanted to beat Neji, who was getting on her nerves. "We are supposed to get along."

"I don't mind getting too aggressive."

Ten Ten gave Kiba the finger, not bothering to be polite and mannered, while the waiter cam to take her plate, eying her from head to toe, almost as if to confirm if the barbarian behavior and uncivilized demeanor had something to do with her physical appearance.

She glared him with the glare of the century, spitting the words into his face. "What an autograph or something?"

Neji felt the urge to point out his dismay over her behavior. He didn't quite know why, but the chocolate eyed lady's spunk threw him off the edge. "I bet you have been often shoved outside fancy restaurants."

"I bet you are doing your hair in women's hair salons." She bit back at him, not backing away from the opportunity to insult him, while having a reason to do so.

Hinata decided to reveal the unfolded truth to the others, all getting on Neji`s nerves with their making fun of him. "Actually, you got it right."

"Let's hear you, Miss Yamanaka. Impress us."

"Well I have already told you I am a telepath. So you better not have steamy fantasies with me in lingerie, emerging from a giant birthday cake, either way you will see a very offended aide of me."

"Wow I wouldn't have thought about it...till now. Thanks for stirring our imagination."

"That is the greatest thing one can have. You can read the others minds whenever you can!"

"But there has to be a flaw in this." Tsunade retorted smartly.

"True." Ino slipped her hands around her neck, revealing a gold encrusted red diamonds necklace, with a pendant in the shape of a clover, with a blue stone like her eyes.

"Azurite. You are right, Tsunade. There is a flaw. I cannot control it or block it myself. If I would go on listening all the thoughts around me, I would overload my brain and go crazy."

"S-So the stone blocks the flow of thoughts?"

"How is that possible?"

"Blue azurite has a powerful electromagnetism that interferes with the signals produced by higher or lower frequencies. Human thoughts have their own wavelength and they neutralize each other. In a way. We use the same principle to build the rockets in order to pierce the Earth's own magnetic field."

_"_You are weird." Naruto raised his eyebrows at Shikamaru, confusion plaguing his clear sky irises, making the lazy genius exhale deeply. "Is this your ability? What does that mean in terrestrial language?"

"Explaining it to you is going to be such a drag."

"The necklace helps her block the other's thoughts or rather...it prevents her to not use her skills. But...you have said you were able to read our minds when you arriver in here. How?"

That caught their attention. Sakura was definitely not a stupid woman. "Simple. It has a switch." Ino turned the pendant around and revealed a subtle small switch. "It has a powerful alloy that interferes with its magnetism. A simple click and I can roam freely through your brains."

Sai couldn't have agreed with having someone around that had the ability to slip inside their brains and roam freely, feeling his private space being threatened and giving the fact that he was an artist, whose only limit and confinement was his own imagination, it gave him a claustrophobic feeling.

"That is a marvelous thought. It feels like I am in the airport, passing through the check up point."

"Relax. I have no interest in whatever might have crossing your mind. In fact, I can bet is nothing that impressive."

"I would say not to venture to take unnecessary risks, Miss Yamanaka."

"Why? Are you a fortune teller or something?"

"More like someone that has the ability to automatically draw what he sees through clairvoyance."

"Hm, I only heard some cases of automatic writing, but never painting. Are you an artist?"

"I am a pretty famous painter from Manchester. I paint mostly nature and occasionally portraits. It happens to me that sometimes, when I am in the middle of a portrait, and the model is hit by a sudden sad reminisce or strong emotion, I am able to portray what is plaguing him. Same goes for places with abnormally high energy."

"So you paint zombies. You should be a cartoons, comics or games illustrator. Is going to bring you more money." Naruto, as a huge manga and comics fan, concluded, crossing his arms upon his chest, nodding once, childishly. In his mind, he was interesting to follow.

"That, if he is good enough."

"Gentlemen, please, don't compare my art to your standards."

"Touchy, aren't we? You know what they say about grumpy artists..."

"We don't want to hear it." Ten Ten lifted her elbows off the table, almost shoving the fork down Neji`s arms, who stood shocked beside her, rolling her eyes hard. There went another specimen that got on her nerves.

"Besides, that is pretty cool. Imagine how difficult it would have been to be able to paint what you see but you lack talent. Your job and psyche abilities go hand in hand."

"I am just lucky. My mother was also a painter and my father was a designer, so I guess you could say it runs in the family."

"Oh this is something we haven't considered so far. Were your parents also psyches?" All shook their heads, with the exception of Hinata.

"My mother was a medium and her mother, my grandmother, was a Wicca practitioner. She had clairvoyance. She was able to communicate with spirits. W-When grandpa died, she told us she is not sad, because he came to visit her daily and tell her how he afterlife was, that he had a small house with many cherry blossom trees, like they always dreamed and he is waiting for her."

"That is...romantic, in a way."

"If you call dead ones coming to tell you that wait for you to join romantic, then I would rather not have romance all my life."

"I stick to my stuff. Romance is underrated."

"And you guys wonder why you can't find girlfriends..."

"How-"

"I was able to read your thoughts. It is the only thing that cross that empty skulls of you two. You know what? You make a good pair. I am going to call you Aloha brothers."

"Aloha?"

"You dream of having sex on exotic the beaches, while you drink cocktails from coconuts. Aloha, in a nutshell."

Kiba tried to defend himself and his values, agreeing with Naruto. "Pf...who wouldn't want this anyways?"

"I, for instance, wouldn't like that." Sai casually confessed. "I will get my lady to an fancy French café, where she can have almond and strawberries macarons, and enjoy the red roses I will offer her as a token of how beautiful I find her to be."

"Men nowadays lost romance and women should be treated like queens, not make compromises. I will let her set the location to each date and I will make sure to never run out of money, while she can have anything that makes her happy."

"You two are either gay or complete virgins." Kiba laughed along with the others at the way Lee and Sai`s features darkened menacingly.

They got the approval of the women around and that did much to boost their ego. "Now that is what I call a real man. One that is not afraid to show his feelings."

"If my clairvoyance is going to be able to get me the money I need, then I am sure I won't back down." Lee started.

"My name, as you already know, is Rock Lee and I am a poor professional boxer, that lives in the basement of the gym. I am not ashamed to admit I am here for the money, because if my little sister Mara doesn't get a complicate surgery, she is going to die.

I am able to see sprits and communicate with them ever since I was in high school and I blocked them out because they distracted me from practicing. But she needs me more than boxing needs me, so here I am."

"I am sorry to hear this."

"What illness does she have?"

"Lymphatic Cancer. The chemotherapy only helps her up to a point. She needs a surgery I cannot afford."

Immediately, Sakura`s kind hearted Naruto and profession kicked in. She gave Lee a soft look, addressing him in a professional, serious, but gentle tone, making the said man lift his eyes on her bright face, in hope.

"I know a doctor that does this surgeries and doesn't charge children and orphans full price. He is one of the best in his field. I can give you his contacts if you want."

"Will you do that?"

"This is hat I have just told you, haven't I?"

"You are truly a cherry blossom and a life saver."

"I should be. It is my job after all." Sakura sensed all eyes on her and felt the need to go on, letting them know how her daily life looked like, since they were all to the part of introductions.

She intertwined her fingers on the table and lowered her head, not liking how her social status crushed in comparison to the others. Well, with the exception of Lee and Naruto who came there as desperate for the money.

"I am a doctor at Lincoln's General Hospital. Ever since I was a child...I discovered this ability of mine to get a certain information by coming in touch with certain objects that belonged to certain people. If was just...weird at first. I didn't tell anyone."

Her honest confession stirred amazement among the occupants of the table, all taking pity for the lonely medic. She looked self confident and strong, but it can only do so much for covering loneliness. "No one? What do you mean by that? Not even your parents?"

"I don't have parents." The table went silent, while Sakura got her time to provide a further explanation. "Plane crush. I was four. Orphanage was...not a place I would recommend to anyone."

"What about friends?" She gave Lee a small sad smile that didn't reach her usually full of vigor emerald eyes, brushing a pink lock around her ear.

"None."

"A boyfriend? Fiancé?" Ino`s greatest fear was to not be surrounded by the dear ones, even if she and her mother always got info fights.

She was one spoiled child, surrounded by her big family ever since she was a child, so the thought of the pink haired woman, Naruto or Lee being orphans tore her heart. "I am married with my job."

"Which means you are probably living with a cat."

"I hate cats." She shuddered, while envisioning her landlord's overweighed cat and his fierce attitude whenever it saw her. "My golden fish doesn't want to share his space."

"That is another way of saying that." Sasuke was the only one not to laugh and his reason was not the one Sai and Neji shared. He also lost his family members, so he understood her perfectly.

That got him the chance to do a full check of the woman seated beside him. She had financial troubles, that was just obvious, but apart from that, she had a bright career.

Plus, the delicate porcelain skin, her unique silk long tresses cascading over her shoulders, finely shaped curves and the vivid beaming on her green garnet eyes, were all a major advantage. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. And her personality was not swinging in between extremes, like the other occupants of the table. That got him asking himself why did he care about that?

"Who cares? Modern era of independent women. I cheer for that." Ten Ten said, cheering with the other women.

Kiba stretched his hand over the table, resting it with his palm opened in front of the curious rosy haired lady, winking at her. "So doc...how about you do a paranormal check up on me and see if anything is wrong with me."

"As if that is not obvious..."

"Not all the guys like that attitude. Submission is the key."

Ino shook her head in disbelief, smirking at Ten Ten approvingly, who showed him her fist. That woman could punch, she looked like she had the ability and no self restraint. "And this might be the prize."

Sakura wetted her lower lip with the tip of her tongue, holding Kiba`s hand, rubbing gently over his knuckles, her eyes getting foggy and unfocused. "It excites me, if that was the point."

"You are a pig-"

"-you...had a younger brother...who died of asphyxiation..."She looked at a suddenly shocked and not amused Kiba, whose features turned pale as a ghost's. "...it was not your fault...you didn't press the pillow to his face too hard for that, he was still breathing when paramedics-"

He retracted his hand at the speed of light, as if Sakura`s touch has burnt him, resting it on his thighs, like he was in front of a job's interview that was not going on smoothly. "...I think your crossing the line."

"Is it true? You killed your brother?"

"It was an accident!" He shouted out loud, attracting the eyes on everyone present in the restaurant.

"An accident?"

"The prosecutor said I am innocent. My brother was suffering from asthma. No one knew before they...did the autopsy."

"Because if you would have been charged for murder you wouldn't have been working as a police officer." Neji stated the obvious. "Either that, or you bribed your way out."

"I would have never done that."

"Great! Not only I have to spend my week in the company of relics of the past, but I must be careful not to become one myself."

"Ino..."

"What? It crossed your minds as well. Don't deny it."

At the exact moment, Jiraiya made his flashy appearance, marching over the table of the expecting group, grinning at them, looking like he has not closed an eye all the night, after a long wild party, taking a seat beside Tsunade, shaking hands with everyone.

Finally the group was complete with the head joining the dinner. "Hello and nice to meet you all. I am Professor Carlson Jiraiya, from University of Essex. I sorry I am late. You wouldn't believe the traffic."

"The waiter was looking at you ever since you walked inside. Why?" Lee, just like the others, took his time to scan the Professor, trying to determine whether he should trust the research and his abilities, or just try to play along and win the money. Jiraiya truly looked interesting and he was anything but an ordinary man.

"Oh, aren't you observant? I like what I see."

"But he doesn't."

"You avoid the question, which means you did something. Let me guess. You have tried to seduced the waitress and two minutes later, she spotted you with her best friend-the cook-in the laundry room, while you were truing to convince yourself she didn't have that much cellulite."

"You only got the laundry part wrong." Tsunade told him bluntly, getting a glare from her colleague, which she ignored.

"Are you using telepathy?"

"I don't need to, it is just obvious."

A throaty, but full hearted laughter escaped Jirayia`s throat, while his hands that were gripping the menu, were trembling. He read all their personalities into their eyes and it amused him to no end to see how dysfunctional the group was.

Things were getting interesting. And he didn't miss the way they were studying him, each using his own method. Some were more subtle, some were obvious. "Hahaha! Tsunade, where have we found this guys? I like your spunk, Miss..."

"Yamanaka Ino. I guess you could say...you picked us up online."

"Like doing shopping online."

"Or getting whores online."

"Now we know where you get your _fun _from Naruto."

They introduced themselves in turn, briefing the Professor about their individual skills, conveniently skipping past the unnecessary details that would not interest him.

His lust for the female population however, was something that did not escape their vigilance, neither the way he was eying the ladies.

Or his secretary. The pervert lived up to his reputation. "Now that we have the basic information over one another and know our basic skills I think it is only fair I tell you about what are we going to deal with."

"Ghosts. What else is there to know?"

"A lot, Mr. Uzumaki. The house you are going to investigate is not only a mastery in terms of architecture and style, but also the famous home of the governor of this land in 1700. It has a history and a reputation to keep."

"And soon enough, it is going to serve as a famous hotel and restaurant for rich snobs to get their destinies united. God forbids."

"The owner wants to turn it into a hotel?! Are you serious? Is this the reason why he wants us to cease away the unwanted company?"

"And probably to fool the authorities into giving him permission to renovate it and turn it into a business." A dropped velvety masculine voice spoke for the second time that day, getting the other people's attention towards the owner.

Jiraiya nodded once at Sasuke, confirming his suspicion. He liked that man`s attitude. He was collected, but obviously smart. If the perfectly slipped into the discussion remark wouldn't speak for itself, then his raw intelligence beaming into his black pearl orbs did the job, in the same way as his nephew's ones. "Exactly."

While Jiraiya silently acknowledged all of them, Sasuke gritted his teeth at the way Naruto and Kiba were staring at him with their jaws hanging, like he was dressed in Santa, riding a motorcycle. "What?" He more than harshly barked at them.

"You can speak!" Naruto turned the event into a national holiday, exaggerating his stunned tone. "More than two words. Wow, I am impressed. I thought you are only doing it to save oxygen."

"I have no intention to impress you, nor talk to you...idiot."

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot, you bastard?!"

"Whoever might be dumb enough to shout it out loud back to me, in a classy restaurant."

"Oh yeah?! So what, big deal. Besides...what are _you_ anyways?! Don't tell me you work as a mute somewhere. Something like...I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am fluent in seven foreign languages. I can fluently be a mute in each one of them." Laughter erupted from the occupants of the large round table. Sasuke didn't even pull a muscle to look offended.

"Funny, but no." They waited for the other mute of the group to go on and introduce themselves, with full interest. Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino and even Tsunade looked like they were ready to pull out their notebooks and take down the pieces of his biography.

The only one who was not obsessed with a star like attitude, was Hinata, who took the chance when no one was watching to linger her shy stare on Naruto. "I am an architect.

Me and my team consisting of royal imbeciles who I doubt they have graduated from architecture University are building the bridges you cross with your stupid cars when you break the speed limit, or the buildings you go and expose your inept faces. Is this making me worth of your attention?"

Naruto already felt his insides turn. He was arrogant with his mighty bossy attitude and the defiance in his tone, but there was just something painfully familiar about his frozen impenetrable stare that was nagging him mind, though he couldn't quite put a finger on it. "No."

"So what is _your _reason to be here, Mr. Architecture gives me vibe and a pole in irritating places?" He pointed to the expensive attire he wore, with a small jerk of his head. "Cos I am sure as hell you are not doing it for the money."

"I have my reasons, Mr. Dogs can be useful for finding gone people and my non existent dignity."

He shot back nonchalantly, like he was not in the bit impressed. And he was not. The only thing able to impress him was a brilliant shape of a construction, that successfully fought the physic's laws, not that kind of children conversation. He was already bored out f him mind and tired and those people were annoying.

"Auch. He described you in a nutshell."

"You are all jealous on my cool attitude."

"Hmm...Uchiha...this sounds familiar..." Jiraiya rubbed his chin, focusing his gaze on the frowning at him Sasuke, hearing his brain work like an engine, running at top speed, trying to remember what the resemblance triggered into his mind. "I am sure I had a student with this name...any relative graduating from Essex?"

That got everyone curious. Did they have a connection? It took Sasuke a moment of prolonged silence to answer the question.

It was clearly a topic he would rather not approach, but the had no choice. They were there for a reason. At least he was. "My brother. Uchiha Itachi. He was majoring in psychology and foreign languages."

"I remember now. He had two courses with me. Brilliant student. I didn't give any student an A on the exam ever since."

"..." Sasuke said nothing, nor confirmed or denying facts.

"So? Where is he now? Has he became a teacher like he bragged? That brat told me I will retire soon than I expected." Everyone laugh, with the exception of Sakura and Tsunade, who knew better. There was anything but amusement into those onyx orbs that looked ready to burst them all into flames, for being retards and not catch the meaning of his words. And Neji of course, who considered laughing was responsible for wrinkles.

"He's dead." If it affected him, the ebony haired Uchiha`s tone came as impassive, like he was past the grief.

That got him what he despised more into the other's stares: pity. He felt like standing up and leave the place. At least there were three people he deemed sane there, and it assured him he was going to survive through the week.

Shikamaru yawned lazily like it was the most boring thing he ever heard and Sai was looking at him with a blank stare. Or maybe he was watching through him. "I am sorry boy, I didn't-"

"Leave it." Sasuke resumed his eating, signaling his audience that he wanted to let the topic drop.

"Back to the main point." The only think that Neji hasn't understood was what their real objective truly was and people around him deemed things that were not important from his point of view as urgent, much to his dismay.

"So we spend a week in that house, then _bam_, our bank accounts won't cry of solitude any longer. And all we have to do is confirm there is something in there. Is this correct?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Partly yes, but...the owner expects us to not only find out the cause of the problem..."

"He wants us to _deal_ with it." Sakura simply stated, wiping her lips with the napkin, taking a gulp of her lemonade, searching for Jirayia`s eyes in confirmation. She got a quick nod.

"And how do you take care of...spirits?" Kiba curled his fingers, mimicking the commas, in the air, talking like he didn't believe a word. "It is not like there are cockroaches in your kitchen and you call exterminators."

"This is where Tsunade and I are going to help. She is a witch." He got a slap over his nape for using such an adjective to describe her elaborated work.

"In fact, I know many purification rituals that proved to be effective, but I need to know the type of spirits we are dealing with."

"Types? Doesn't ghosts come in types like...types of chocolate?"

"Duh! It is like wearing shoes for each special occasion. When you have a party, you wear high heels to be flashy. When you have a date and you don't want the guy to think you just want to jump his bones, you wear ballerina shoes."

"I don't get it!" Naruto said dumbfounded. "Do spirits and demons wear shoes?"

"Of course. This is why the sellers lock the doors of their shops at night and leave the lights on."

"Well, the unhappy comparison is somehow relevant. There is poltergeist, which are pure evil demons that attack troubled teenagers, as a result of the greatest fears produce by their minds and projected on the outside.

Then there is demonic manifestation, that is a rare occurrence and happens in abnormal particular situations. A simple trigger might be the key to stir up a demon."

"A certain requirement?"

Hinata interfered, showing the others that she got some insight of the matter, as an avid ghosts hunter. "S-She means places like old cemeteries where people who had a tragically death rest, or homes and lands that are surged with blood. That is a perfect environment for demonic manifestation."

"What do you mean blood? Except for the people that faced their ends there?"

"It means sacrifices for worshipping pagan saints and maleficent spirits were offered. Like a variation of the satanic rituals. The soil is tamed, meaning a door to the world of demons has been opened and it can only be closed through specific rituals."

"I thought only priests do that."

"They do. If we reach the conclusion that there is indeed demonic manifestation, then we will call a specialist. " Jiraiya said lighting a cigarette. "A friend and a former colleague of mine that is a priest from Vatican. He has experience with demons and exorcisms."

"I don't l-like how that s-sounds. Demons are unpredictable. And you never know if the ritual is going to be effective."

"...so are we still getting the money if we fail?"

"That was the agreement."

"Jeez Kiba, is that _all _that crosses your kind?" Ino vaguely wondered how much would she have to pay if she banged Kiba`s perverted head with her glass. God was that major manwhore annoying with all his lack of tact.

"You should know. You are the_ telepath_, gorgeous." Even his comebacks got her reeling on fury.

"I don't have any intention of reading your thoughts. I am sure they are traumatizing."

"There are other forms of paranormal manifestation that don't necessary deal with such complex dangerous situations such as demons.

Residual energy for instance. Human body, as well as everything we see is made of energy. When we die, it doesn't disappear and it simply remains trapped around. Invisible for the naked eye, but easily to be perceived using special equipment."

Lee raised his unbelievable rich eyebrow, getting an idea of what the purpose of research truly was and what should they expect in the future. He quite didn't like what he was hearing. "Are we surrounded by it now?"

"Of course. But the quantity is too insignificant to be considered paranormal activity, for instance, when you hear sounds, or fragments of a conversation in a place. It doesn't have to be paranormal. It can simply be residual energy trapped in there."

"Or there are also those kind of good ghosts, if you want, that have suffered a tragically death and they are disoriented whether to cross over or not because they cannot let go of their life. Something akin to the inability of realizing that they are not alive anymore. I hope this is our case."

"Wait a minute, Tsunade. Are you saying that we can die but not be aware of it? How?"

Ten Ten felt her brain do implosion. In all honesty, she was a major skeptic and she felt she was not the only one among them to have her doubts, only she was not so good in not showing it up.

"When a person dies, he doesn't lose the perception of his soul being attached to his own body or the strong attachment with the physical existence, so he would eventually be trapped in between the words forever if someone doesn't come and help them realize they don't belong in there."

Neji didn't need anymore explanation to do the simple math, feeling a pair of heated eyes resting on his face. "You need a medium or someone with clairvoyance for this."

"Precisely yes, Mr. Hyuga."

"Are this all the kinds of spirits?"

"These are the most common. Variation of the aforementioned might occur, but in rare circumstances. For instance when a ghost, most likely a demon, develops an abnormal and unexplainable obsession for a living. It will eventually come to torment the living and it can get pretty worse."

"Like demon possession?" If there was anything Sakura knew about the world of magic and spirits, that was not complete science and teenage fiction, was from the ghost stories and TV shows she used to watch when she had a night shift at hospital. IT helped build up the atmosphere.

"Yes and no. It is not possession, but more like abuse. Physical and of course spiritual. I have seen it happen. The demon can torment someone for years until that person is drained of energy.

Those people always had nightmares for having seen past disturbing occurrences and they had nasty injuries like burn marks around their ankles and wrists, scars, teeth marks or deep scratches. One evidence would be young ladies being constantly rapped by demons.

Those have common symptoms such as finger prints on the inside of their thigh, bite marks and bruises around the necks and chests probably from fighting and injuries around their genitalia." Jiraiya smoothly explained, in a professional tone that was in deep contrast with his goofy appearance.

Tsunade went on, explaining the best she could. The topic was the target of many controversies, so it was impossible for her to get into details in such a short amount of time, but those people that were eying her intently just wanted to know what they had to do for the money and she understood where they were coming from.

"I have talked to such victims. They needed years of therapy to pass the shock. They all say to feel the penetration or the abuse, but their hymen remained intact if they were virgins. It is like an illusion, but at the same time, the injuries are real. And the grunts and groans or the fanning breaths were also there."

"...and what do you think? Is there such thing in the house we have to investigate?"

"I honestly have no idea. It is our first time in there as well, but if you were to believe the rumors..."

"Suddenly...that $8333 don't sound to appealing anymore." Everyone wondered why Ino was there, since she already looked more than filthy rich. They hoped it didn't have something to do with her being a living target sticking to them and adding to the risk of the research.

"If you want to give up please do so. Demons don't attack men, unless they are homo. I will be glad to take your share as well."

"I wouldn't be so sure they don't, Mr. Inuzuka."

"Kiba couldn't help but take a gulp of air, looking at Sai, who scoffed deeply, signalizing some sort of emotion going to through his mind, which showed the impact the cryptically message had on the present audience. "Don't worry, not even demons would touch someone like you. They have pride."

"And...how do _we_ recognize whether is a demon or a disoriented ghost in search for retribution or..." Sakura started weary, not liking where the conversation headed. "Supposing that not _all _the demons come to rape maidens or possess people."

"Good question. There are many methods but there is one very simple and efficient one that works almost a hundred percent. Reading their aura."

"The _what_?" Naruto and Lee asked in sync, in a funny way.

"The aura or the astral projection of a living object or spirit. Such a person is able to perceive the radiating energy surrounding the matter and distinguish it, usually through the color.

Any individual or an object emits their own light if you want, or energy, in the invisible spectrum, like the outer space's infra red or the micro waves. It is impossible for us to see them and it is quite difficult even with the mist advanced technology."

"NASA uses special satellites to catch the aura of the planets and cosmic elements. It is the method we use to observe the faraway galaxies. That if you want a scientific example."

Shikamaru explained, prompting his head on his palm, sounding like the expert he was, making all the others understand why Jiraiya chose such a man to be part of the group. His lucidity was needed in order for it not to turn into a joke and be as grounded as possible.

"Dude...I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What a drag."

"So what you mean is that either you have a psyche with such an ability, or you have a shit load of money for the equipment?"

"To put it simply yes."

"So...is there any among us that gives NASA a run for its money?"

"It doesn't have to be a powerful skill. Just as much as you make the difference between good spirits or evil ones. Is there any of you who can read auras?"

Surprisingly enough, it was Sasuke the one to admit his skill, for the first time since they have all met. "I do."

"No way! I would have never guessed. And here I was able you bet my all the money that you are here as the necessary skeptical person, but I guess that would be Shikamaru's place."

Jiraiya had no troubles in admit that the thought of Sasuke being there as a psyche never crossed his skill. In the CV he sent, the raven haired Uchiha has been as brief as possible.

"That is great." Tsunade told him. "What you have is a rare occurrence among the psyches. We are lucky."

"We are, but I am not talking about the aura reading." Ten Ten whispered to Sakura, both women giggling softly at one another, aware not to attract unwanted attention. Ink gave them a thumb up, hearing nonetheless, for the same idea has hit her as well. "He can read mine anytime he wants."

"He can do whatever he wants to me, whenever he wants."

"All in all, this thing sounds troublesome."

"Is there _anything _in this world that you don't find troublesome?" Kiba tried to reason.

"No. But something I can tolerate."

"Ah yeah? Like what?"

"My mom or my wife."

"You`re married?!" Lee, Naruto and surprisingly enough, Hinata asked the NASA expert, missing the ring on his finger.

"Do you think I wear a ring for fashion purposes?"

"I don't know. I thought it matches the earrings."

"People, as much as I enjoy hearing about how unique each of you are we have to go. Do you all have your luggage?"

"Leave? Where?"

"To our next accommodation for the rest of the week, pf course. Tsunade, call for four cabs." Jiraiya quickly paid for the bill, trying his best not to roll his eyes at the waitresses who gave him a look that clearly showed they remembered who they threw outside, seeing his team heading outside.

He joined them as well, all having their respective luggage, waiting for further instructions. He head a loud dog bark coming from Kiba`s dog, Akamaru, who looked like he understood what was going on in there.

"Damn is it freezing for this period of time."

"It is not cold Ten Ten, it is called anticipation. You know, getting into the atmosphere."

"When I enter the morgue it feels the same...atmosphere. And it is anything but pleasant."

Not wanting to waste anymore precious time, Jiraiya told everyone the address they should get to, getting into his car with Tsunade and Shikamaru, after he saw the others getting into their respective cabs, arriving at their future accommodation for the entire week after a half an hour ride, because of the secluded area the mansion rested.

* * *

><p>With its steep-sloping roofs, mahogany lace like decorations adorning the hood mouldings framing the high windows and precise arched finials, the imposing mansion was the very embodiment of the Gothic style.<p>

Every eye was taking in the sharp contours and the subtle details of the architectural style, marveling at both the precision of the construction, its undeniable beauty and the unsteady aura it projected, like it was both attracting them and sending them a warning.

Surrounded by a giant garden, with leafless solitary thick oaks, bushes of roses and wild exotic vegetation, it was grandiose indeed, but it was the undeniable proof of it not being inhabited for ages. Orochimaru would need much money to invest in the renovation, but the place was definitely worth a try.

"This...is the kind of place the Adams family would put a welcome home sign." Ever since he got off the cab, Naruto couldn't ignore the cold shivers that surged through his spine, resting at the back of his neck, the moment his eyes took in the home he was going to sleep in, feeling like he was trespassing some one else's privacy. He didn't like it in the slightest.

Sakura shared his point of view completely, refraining form even touch the giant gate Jiraiya pushed aside to let everyone pass. "It is...creepy."

"I think it is very beautiful. I love the vines and the garden. I can't wait to see the inside." On the other hand, Ten Ten felt suddenly curious, longing to explore further. She was an adventurous spirit and daring by nature.

"Somehow...I feel lucky to be outside." For the first time, Sai agreed with Lee, both following the others down the alley that took them to the door.

His eyes were darting in all the directions, mirroring the other`s attitude, trying to get a general impression, through his artist's perspective.

He had a more advanced sense for details and the emotions an inanimate object projected than them, and it helped him confirm his thoughts. The house had a bad vibe. _Unwelcoming_. Like it didn't want them to be there.

Jiraiya too didn't feel like himself in front of Orochimaru`s new home, but his eagerness for paranormal go the best of him, the old Professor already feeling experience kick in.

He proceeded with caution, addressing his team. Some looked like ready to make a run for it. "Ladies and gentleman...be ready to witness the famous tears of Kaguya."

"Kaguya's Tears? Is this the name? It sounds...weird." Ino admitted, coming to rest in between Sakura and Hinata, dragging the two luggage she had, feeling like someone was following her and it was a nagging thought.

"Who is Kaguya?"

"Frankly? We have no clue. The house's history is kind of blurry."

"Someone special to the former owner, probably."

"What about the tears part? Was he suffering from major depression?"

"According to the legends, sometimes you can hear this house crying."

"This house is...crying? Like mourning? With real tears?"

Sakura let out a small laugh in disbelief, wanting nothing more than to brush away all the mental images roaming through her skull, all courtesy of all the shows and movies she has seen, with bleeding statues and walls. "Get serious, tears are a biologically produced by-"

She has been cut off by Tsunade. "-With blood."

All the ones that were closer to the blond and clearly heard her faltered into their steps, dumbfounded. "I didn't take any umbrella or a raincoat."

"Can I put a tent into the yard?" Ten Ten had no problem in sleeping outside, feeling like going inside was not a good idea.

She couldn't explain why, but all of sudden the tiny hair of her forearms stood and she felt extremely cold, even though the temperature was not that low and she was certain it was not because of the surrounding vegetation, for she has been spending time in the Jungle as well and the effects for not in the bit reminiscent.

"It looks ten times more horror at dawn."

"It is because it faces west."

"Awesome. In Feng Shui, that means bad omen." Neji, just like the other men around, felt his interest being piqued by the intriguing construction, feeling the need to see the women present get panicked at the idea of something beyond any reasonable understanding lingering between them.

Ten Ten planted her heel firmly on the ground, stomping, turning her head over her shoulder, brooding at him. "Stop talking like that, it scares the heck out of me."

"Cowards."

Meanwhile, Sasuke, who was at the back of the group, scanning the surrounding area with mild interest, suddenly caught the sight of an unknown strange shadow in one of the windows from the second floor, frowning his eyebrow, trying to focus and have a better view, but the reflection of the sun going down almost entirely prevented him from having a clear view.

He couldn't escape the feeling that not only someone, but the whole land was trying go prevent him to advance.

The house had a maleficent touch, that much was obvious and the Gothic style was like a vivid threaten for every curious eyes to turn on his heel and not take a step inside its confinement.

He was definitely not the one to believe in spirits or the after life in general, but he had the ability to sense and read auras and that place…was definitely making the bells of alarm into his system ring.

And the ultimate feeling that washed through his system, like a rapid mountain stream, was that the house has somehow….expected them to come and it was making him nervous.

And nonetheless, he, along with all the others who came to a stop in front of the closed entrance door, almost like trying to gain courage to go inside and face their fate, have missed the way the front gates have closed behind them, deliberately slow, like a silent hunter that has caged its prey inside, waiting for the perfect moment to show its fangs and strike.


End file.
